The To-Do List
by anxofdoom
Summary: The To-Do List isn't your average to-do list. My best friend Austin and his twin Adam created a list, or rather, a book of girls in our high school whom they wanted to, well, DO. My job was to find out more about them and set up the perfect chance for them to pounce. It's sick, I know, but I just couldn't say no to Austin, the boy I'm unrequitedly in love with.
1. Chapter 1

"She'll be at the party tomorrow and I'll be hitching a ride with her. No boyfriend – just me and her. She'll be wearing a strapless LBD (little black dress). She plans on getting drunk so there's your chance. Any questions?"

I looked up from the black notebook and looked at the two brothers in front of me – Austin and Adam. Austin has been my best friend since we were born – our mothers have been BFFs since middle school and somehow, they managed to conceive us on the same day. Adam and Austin are twins (fraternal twins) so that means all three of us shared the same birthday. It's pretty cool but since our families were so close that we were practically one big family, sometimes we have to share birthday parties and gifts so it wasn't always a good thing.

Adam and I were really, really, really good friends, but Austin and I were the best-est of friends. I only really got to know Adam when we were eleven because the Moon twins' father was sent to Brisbane to work when we were a year old and he took Adam with him. Sure, they returned every Christmas for about two weeks but two weeks a year for ten years wasn't enough time to really know someone.

Adam raised his hand. "What color will her underwear be?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and dismissed his question with a wave of my hand while Austin snorted with laughter.

I would probably have slapped him and called him a chauvinistic male and kicked him in the balls if I wasn't part of The To-Do List.

The To-Do List was created by Austin and Adam in 10th grade. We were somewhat popular – I'm not the head cheerleader or anything but I'm the kind of person who gets along with anyone from any clique. Since the twins were jocks, I ended up in the group of "populars." And since they were jocks and they were both MVPs on the basketball team (I thought MVP – Most Valuable Player – only referred to ONE player but apparently when you're twins, you can both share the title of MVP. I don't get sports at all), naturally, they were players.

And that really sucked for me because I've been unrequitedly in love with Austin since I knew how to. I don't recall when or how I fell in love with Austin but I think it happened when Austin stole my pacifier when we were babies. Or maybe it happened when we both decided we were vampires and decided to compete against each other to see how many kids we could bite in day-care. I won. We were quite the troublemakers back then. Everyone feared Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, the vampire duo. Even Buffy would be afraid of us.

So here I was, planning all of Austin's (and occasionally, Adam's) one-night-stands while secretly being in love with him and wishing that all those girls who got the chance to touch him down south were me. Well I'm a seventeen-going-on-eighteen year old girl, I can't help having these thoughts sometimes. Um, moving on…

My job was to get acquainted with the girls on their To-Do List (which actually is a black book but the phrase "To-Do Book" doesn't sound quite as cool as "To-Do List"), find out more about them, and find ways for the boys to, for the lack of a better word, _conquer_ them. Right now, we were working on Beth Millers, a blonde freshman who wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. She's been held back at 9th grade for a couple of years. If she used her brain as much as an average person should, she would probably have graduated by now. Beth is your typical walking Barbie – blonde hair, flawless face (or rather, flawless make-up skills), big breasts and above-average-sized butt. She's been on Austin's to-do list for _forever_ but she has always had a boyfriend. Now that she's finally single and ready to mingle, we're taking this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get Austin into her pants.

Yay.

"Dude, back off – she's mine!" Austin said possessively, crossing his arms with a pout as if he were a five year old child who just got his favorite teddy bear stolen by Adam. Pfft, immature brat. Horny immature brat. Hot horny immature brat. Okay I should just stop talking.

You have no idea how much it hurts to know that all your crush wants is a quick bang instead of a committed relationship. You have no idea how much it hurts to know that all your crush wants are perfect, blonde, 24-36-24 females. You have no idea how much it hurts to know that all your crush wants is for you two to be best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I should be happy that we're even friends, right? Most people don't even get to talk to their crushes in their lifetimes. But it's different with Austin. It just is.

Sometimes, I just want to grab Austin and kiss the life out of him. Like a Dementor's Kiss from Harry Potter, y'know? But I can't, because we're BFFLAWNEEGTBAMTT. That stands for Best Friends For Life And We're Never Ever Ever Going To Be Anything More Than That. Duh. I'm starting to sound like that Taylor Swift chick. Damn. Get a life, Ally!

"What time is she going to be there?" Austin asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement. I shrugged. "Around eight-thirty...ish. You know girls like her, they like to be fashionably late. Although I don't even think it can be considered fashionably late if they're barely even wearing any clothing..." I drifted off.

Apparently what I said turned Austin on since he smirked and licked his lips. Da-yum. All I wanted to do was to run my hands through his floppy blonde hair and taste those lips he licked all the time. He has this bad (or good) habit of licking his lips. He licks his lips all the time - when he's nervous, when he's happy, when he's happy (uh, the _other_ kind of happy), when he's devastated, when he's pissed, when he's disappointed, when he's drunk... The only time he doesn't lick his lips is when he's licking someone else's lips. Or licking _something _else. I'll leave that to your own imagination.

"Alright, me and Adam will be there at nine. With _Trish_," he said, emphasizing Trish's name as he winked at Adam. You see, Adam had a crush on Trish, one of his closest female friends. Trish and Adam weren't as close as Austin and I were, but they've known each other for ages - Trish is Australian and they were best friends while Adam was living in Australia with his dad. Trish moved to Miami when they were seven and they lost touch until Adam moved back to Miami and realized that Trish was going to the same middle school as he was. I swear, it was fate.

Unfortunately, Trish thinks that Adam is a player (which he makes himself out to be but really, he isn't) and Adam thinks that making a girl jealous is the best way to win her heart. With that stupid logic of his (do guys even have a romantic bone in their body? Just serenade her, sweep her off her feet and kiss her!), he decided to become a player. _Suuuuure _Adam, that's definitely going to make Trish jealous.

And just so you're wondering, Austin thinks that this idea is STUPID with a capital 'C' (yeah he's not the best at spelling). Austin's just being a player because he's a horny idiot.

Adam blushed crimson red and smacked Austin right on the butt, making him scream like a girl. Ladies and gentlemen, my MALE buddies. Sometimes they acted like a homosexual couple. And since they look so different from each other, nobody would believe that they were twins, or even brothers. They actually _have_ been mistaken for a gay couple. We were passing by this LGBT demonstration and some guy actually told them to join in to, and I quote, "fight for the rights to love each other the way you two seem to. You two are the cutest couple! -insert squeal-." That was the best day of my life.

Seriously, though. Austin and Adam look NOTHING alike. Sure, both had blonde hair, but Adam's eyes were blue while Austin's were brown. Adam's eyebrows were thinner than Austin's. Austin's nose was smaller than Adam's. If they were living in Nazi Germany, Hitler would definitely approve of Adam while Austin would probably have been sent to concentration camp. Just sayin'.

_'Are we still on for the party tomorrow?' _I texted Beth. Please say no oh please say no, I mentally prayed.

Austin leaned over to see who I was texting. When he saw it was Beth, he smirked. Adam, being curious, came over to see what was going on as well. They were both hoping for a "yes" and I pretended to do the same, but in my mind and in my heart, I was hoping for a "no."

C'mon, c'mon...

_'Hell to the yeah!'_

Hell to the BOOOOOOOO.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I'm back on FanFiction with yet another Austin & Ally fan-fiction!

I know, it's been ages since I last posted anything on here. I promised you guys a new story but it didn't work out and I'm really sorry for that! Thank you for all your support on Teen Idol (check it out if you haven't already)!

I'm really excited about this new story The To-Do List. I got this idea when I was giving my dog a bath - well, you know what they say, we get our best ideas in the shower. I initially posted it on Wattpad but it didn't work out so I decided to do some editing to make it fit into the Austin & Ally theme and ta-da!

Anyway, who's freaking out that Austin & Ally got together in 'Partners & Parachutes'? I KNOW I AM! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MORE OF AUSLLY :D

Please comment/review/criticize/suggest anything!

This story is rated T. I doubt I'll have to change the rating to M because while there are quite a number of suggestive things, I'm not going to delve explicitly into it so... yeah! Hope you enjoy this brand new story!


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU MAKE ME GLOOOOOOOOW, BUT I COVER UP WON'T LET IT SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

What the !#$% was that noise? I groaned and located the sound of the source of the terrible screechy noise with my right hand and threw that oddly familiar rectangular box across the room.

I didn't want to wake up. It was another Operation Get-Austin-Laid Day. These days usually have me in a funk.

"SO I'M PUTTING MY DEFE -"

I smirked. That horrendous sound's finally - WAIT.

WHAT DID I JUST DO?!

I immediately sat up on my bed and frantically scanned my bedroom. Sure enough, my brand new iPhone 5 was lying on the floor.

I'm sorry Demi, I love you and all but you gotta understand, I was under the influence of mari-my-best-friend-is-going-to-fuck-a-girl-and-th at-girl-isn't-me-juana. Will you forgive me?

I ran to my beloved phone, Auslly (see, that's a portmanteau of Austin and Ally. No? Okay), and picked it up. It had a few scratches on the front but all I needed was to replace the screen protector. Otherwise, it worked fine. I released a huge sigh of relief. Had Auslly died, it would all be Austin's fault!

I decided to put some awesome rap music on so I scrolled through my playlist and played "Your Love" by P. Diddy. Don't tell anyone this, but I'm an awesome dancer. At least that's what I tell myself. Austin thinks I'm worse than Laura from that Disney show 'Ross & Laura'. But then again, he can't dance for nuts either (you've got to sacrifice something for being so effin' perfect) so I'm pretty sure he's just jealous. My mom always tells me I'm going to be a star while my dad just tries to avoid being in the same room as me whenever I'm about to dance. Yeah I guess ol' pops has a little self-esteem issue, he just can't handle the fact that his own daughter is awesomer than he is. Right?

"TEASE ME RIGHT NOW, YOU PLEASE ME RIGHT NOW," I screamed at the top of my lungs while I (flawlessly) moved to the rhythm of the song.

My spoiled-but-still-functioning phone beeped right after the music ended. I unlocked it to find that someone sent me an extremely unflattering video of me dancing via kik. I'll give you three guesses to guess who sent that picture. I'll give you a hint, that person's name is synonymous with "dickhead." Did someone say Austin? Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Your grand prize is... a lifetime's supply of air! Congratulations!

Okay, so maybe I lied. I'm a terrible dancer. But the world doesn't need to know that. The fact that my crush knows is humiliating enough. I also lied about Austin's dancing – he's a professional dancer.

Note to self: DRAW THE CURTAINS WHENEVER YOU WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING LIKE P DIDDY. I sound like Ke$ha. I should be All¥. Bam! That's my rock-star name.

Before you jump to conclusions and think that Austin's some creepy stalker who likes to take videos of me, he's... well, he is. But just to clear things up, he lives next door to me and our windows are directly facing each other. Something like what you see in Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me" music video, but our rooms are on the second floor, our houses are much closer and there's a balcony-bridge thing in-between the windows. We call it a bralcony. Or the Brack, in short. Before you judge me, I'll have you know that it was Austin's idea. Yep.

We used to jump into each other's rooms through the windows but after Adam fell and dislocated his right shoulder the first time he tried, our parents decided to install the Brack to ensure our safety. Pfft, amateur. We can't blame him though, he doesn't share a room with Austin and he wasn't _that _close to me back then so he would just come in from the front door whenever he needed to come over.

I turned to my window and glared at Austin, who was standing on the balcony, grinning like a fool. Because he was a fool. No matter how much I love him, he's always going to be Austin the Loser to me.

I opened my window and gave him my world-famous fake smile. "Can I help you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing, just admiring the view," he said, licking his lips. Right now, all I wanted to do was to yank his tongue out of his mouth. And into my own mouth. Mmm. Team Auslly, anyone?

"Ready for the party tonight?" I asked, nudging him lightly in the tummy in a teasing way. He had a rock-hard six-pack while I had a... soft and flabby one-pack. I'm not that fat, I'm just normal-sized, I guess. I used to be overweight but right now my BMI is in the acceptable range though I still have chubby cheeks.

He gazed at me for a moment before licking his lips and nodding excitedly. "You betcha," he winked as he nudged me back. It's really weird, sometimes he would just gaze at me for no reason. Maybe he was wondering how he got such an amazing girl like me to be his best friend. Insert bimbotic hair flip here.

I smiled sadly. "I guess I'll go back to my room and prepare for the party," I told him and turned back to my room.

"Wait," I heard him say and then I felt a warm hand grab my wrist. He pulled me to him and spun me around, just like what you see in those movies. My heartbeat quickened tenfold as I looked up at him curiously. We were close but not too close - our toes were touching but our bodies weren't. I was close to him enough to smell the Kit Kats he had for breakfast.

"Thanks," he started. "For, y'know, being a great best friend and helping me out with all of this. It really means a lot to me. You're really amazing." He ruffled my long brown hair. Did I really just get complimented and friend-zoned at the same time? Can you say loser?

I smiled forcefully. "No problemo."

He smiled (not smirked - smiled! Someone call the 'medics, my heart can't take this awesomeness) and pulled me into a hug. I literally melted into his arms as I hugged him back. We occasionally had these moments and whenever we do, well, it makes me feel like the luckiest, happiest and beautiful-est girl in the world.

What can I say? It's the Austin Moon effect.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for all your positive reviews on the first chapter! Here's the second chapter! I'm building up the plot slowly so don't worry if there isn't any Auslly yet - you know what they say: good things come to those who wait ;)

If you have any suggestions for the story, please let me know! Feel free to review & post your comments & criticism as well!


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the main building of the Parkers Estate at eight-thirty in the evening. There was already a large crowd there and the music was blasting at a billion decibels. Rachel Parkers was the richest girl (not to forget, the most popular) girl at Marino High School. Her mother was a Victoria's Secret supermodel and her father wrote and produced for some of the biggest singers & bands in the world. Rachel threw the best parties in all of Miami and you had to be _somebody _to be invited.

Big-name celebrities always turned up at her parties whenever they were on this side of the country. At first, party-goers would be awed at the star-studded guest-list but after a while, everyone would be too drunk off their asses to care about celebrities and since the strict security ensured that there would be no party-crashers, all was well.

"I wonder if Taylor Lautner will, like, be here this time," Beth said while straightening her little black dress. Emphasis on the word "LITTLE." "I made out with him, like, the last time I, like, came here but that annoying country girlfriend of his, like, just yanked him away!"

"I don't know. She wrote a song about him though… "Back to December," I think it's called."

"Well, like, who cares? They, like, broke up so he's, like, all mine now!"

Like all other bimbos, Beth had a serious case of the "like"-syndrome. Like, for real.

_'Are you on your way?'_ I texted Austin. Beth and I were in the kitchen and she was pouring herself her first glass of Everclear punch. Damn, she must be a really heavy drinker.

"Texting your _boooy_friend?" Beth teased.

I wish. "Nah, just Austin."

"Are you two, like, going out? The two of you are like, always together with that yummy, like, Australian guy."

Most people tended to think that Adam was Australian because of his accent. He sounds more American now but old habits die hard - he still does sound Australian sometimes when he pronounces words like 'data' as "dah-tah" and he does slip a 'crikey mate' once in a while.

"Nah, we're just best friends," I replied wistfully. You have no idea how much I want to get out of the friend-zone. It's cold in here!

"Mmm, what I'd give to, like, be best friends with a guy like him," Beth said, taking a sip of her drink. "Do you want a drink?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm good."

She shrugged and helped herself to another glass of cancer-inducing alcoholic punch while I excused myself to the bathroom. Couples were making out everywhere and there was this couple actually going at it on the floor. Yes, they were naked. But hey, this is Miami – it's not an uncommon sight at parties here.

One Direction's "Kiss You" was blasting from the speakers and I sang along to it while walking up the spiral stairs to the second floor. I walked past an open bedroom and saw Rachel making out with Taylor Lautner on the bed. Oops, there goes Beth's chance.

Once I was in the bathroom, I whipped out my phone and dialed Austin's number.

"Target's getting drunk in the kitchen and she's planning on getting laid tonight. Go for it, liger," I spoke as soon as Austin picked up the phone.

A liger is a cross-breed between a lion and a tiger and they're the most adorable things ever. They're Austin's favorite animal (apart from dogs, of course. Who doesn't love dogs?).

"Awesome," he breathed. I imagined him licking his lips and smirking. Damn, that's just sexy. "We're parking the car!" I heard Adam shout over the phone. I guess Austin put me on speaker. I knew Trish was with them but it was fine – she knew about the To-Do List (not the part about Adam being in love with her though) so we didn't have anything to hide from her.

I hung up and walked back into the kitchen. Beth was making out with some guy from a Disney TV show and he was... uh... flicking her bean. Holy shit, that's gross. She was still fully clothed but his hand was under her dress so... you get the picture. I'll never be able to un-see that for as long as I live.

I saw Austin standing at the entrance of the kitchen from my peripheral vision so I immediately yanked that Disney guy away from Beth and started making out with him as a distraction. Austin came over and whispered a "thanks" in my ear before claiming Beth for the night.

After I heard Beth and Austin's footsteps leave the room, I immediately pulled away from that Disney dude. I had two motives for kissing him: letting Austin get into Beth's pants and trying to make Austin jealous.

I hate my life.

_'Have fun, liger'_ I texted Austin though I knew he wouldn't be checking his phone for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, here's Chapter 3! A little slow-moving but we'll get there soon enough & all your Auslly fantasies (well, the PG-rated fantasies at least...) will be satisfied! Stay with me, we're only just getting started!


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't have anything to do so I went out to the Parkers' garden, sat on a park bench and admired the beautiful view. Mrs Parkers sure knew how to maintain a garden. Well, at least, their gardeners did. Every time I came to a party with Austin, Adam and Trish, I'd get Austin his girl and go out to a secluded and serene place to rest and contemplate about life. When Adam and Trish were done trying to make each other jealous – Adam would dance with other girls while Trish danced with other guys and they'd take many (un)subtle glances at each other to see if they were jealous – they'd text me that they were leaving and I'd meet them at the car. Austin would make his way home around one in the morning after satisfying his desires.

CAN'T ADAM AND TRISH SEE THAT THEY'RE BOTH IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER?

If they were on a TV show and I was watching their show, I'd definitely throw rocks at the TV screen. The sexual tension between them was _that _infuriating.

I had a good one or two hours before we could finally leave this place so I decided to take a nap on the park bench. The not-too-hot-not-too-cold November Miamian weather was the perfect weather to sleep in – it felt like there was a gigantic air conditioner in the sky.

_'Knock on my window when you wake up,'_ I read Austin's text when I woke up. I realized that I was in my bedroom while wearing the same outfit I wore the night before. Hmm, I could've sworn I fell asleep at the Parkers' garden the night before.

I was too tired to move my lazy butt away from my soft and comfy bed so I dialed Austin instead of wasting 5 precious calories walking over to Austin's room.

"Morning angel," he chirped cheerily.

"How'd it go last night?"

"Y'know, the usual... Good, I guess?" he said, He sounded unsure of himself but I decided to ignore that.

"Come over," I said before hanging up.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, I found Austin knocking at my window. I walked over to the window and opened it.

"You almost died last night," was the first thing Austin said when he entered my humble abode.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You fell asleep on the bench and some asshole was making pervy eyes at you from the bench next to you."

I should've known - Austin was the master of over-exaggeration. "Whatever. You were there?"

"Yeah, Adam and Trish said you didn't reply to their texts so I came over to look for you. We left early last night."

"What about Beth?"

"She saw Taylor Lautner making out with Rachel and slapped Rachel and started a huge bitch-fight. I don't think she's ever getting invited to Parkers' party again," Austin explained, chuckling at the memory. I couldn't help but laugh – Beth was a huge fan of the _Twilight _series and the captain of Team Jacob.

"Aren't you disappointed?"

"Nah, have you heard her speak? Like, she's totally, like, annoying?" Austin said in his girliest voice. I high-fived him and laughed.

"So, what are your plans for this lovely Saturday morning?"

"Well, my dear Alicia, I was planning to drive downtown with my BFF today. If she's up for it, that is."

"Hell yeah! Lemme just go and get changed," I said as I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got ready for my big day in downtown Miami.

* * *

I was beyond pissed. Austin has been flirting with EVERY single cute girl that's crossed his path. Right now, we were at some diner and he was currently flirting with our waitress, whose name was Saoirse.

"So I was wondering, could I change my strawberry milkshake to a cookies-n-cream milkshake, _Sawyers_?" Austin asked with a wink, deliberately mispronouncing Saoirse's name in an attempt to seduce her. Honestly, I had no idea how to pronounce her name until she introduced herself... and slipped Austin her cellphone numbe, emaila address and home address. How subtle.

She giggled girlishly, flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders and smacked Austin playfully on his shoulders. "It's _Seer-sha_ ," she explained in her thick Irish accent. "And sure!" She noted down Austin's order on her notepad and walked back to the kitchen, swaying her hips left and right as if she were doing a Hawaiian hula dance.

I noticed that Austin was hypnotized by Saoirse's fugly ass. Okay fine, she's hot but I'm just going to portray her as an ugly little monster to make me feel better about myself.

I waved a hand in front of my BBFF (Bitch of a Best Friend Forever - though I wouldn't mind if you interpreted that as Best Boy Friend Forever or Bitchiest Boy Friend Forever). "Top o' the mornin' to ya, Austin-o-boy!" I said in my best Irish accent.

That sure got Austin's attention. "You sound like a dying cowboy," he chuckled.

Again, BBFF.

"So... What are our plans for today? I heard Liam Hemsworth and Miley Cyrus are coming to town for a vacay," I hinted. Just like (almost) every teenage girl, I was obsessed with Liam Hemsworth. What can I say? He's absolutely yummilicious! And his Australian accent... "Meet Liam Hemsworth" was #2 on my Bucket List. What was #1? "Have a hot, sensual and tantalizing make-out session with Liam Hemsworth." Duh.

Austin licked his lips and crinkled his nose at the same time. "Dude, he's engaged."

"Says the one who jacks off to Hannah Montana."

"Touché."

At that moment, the Irish bitch (I'm sorry, people of Ireland. I love Irish people - especially Niall Horan - but this girl just takes the bloody mickey out of me) came back. She laid Austin's milkshake and our BLTs on the table and accidentally-on-purpose dropped her pen on the floor. She turned away from us, and while bending down to retrieve her band, she gave us quite a show when her mini-as-hell-skirt lifted up to reveal her red lacy underwear.

Austin flushed bright-red and turned his head to face me, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Dude, you see female genitalia all the time. Why are you even blushing?" I asked.

He just shook his head and took a sip of his milkshake, gulping the entire drink down within three seconds. I stared at him in awe. What in the world...?

"BRAIN FREEZE!" he screamed – it looked pretty serious as his lips were turning pale. What a git. Saoirse, being the Irish heroine that she was, came to his rescue.

"I know just how to cure a brain freeze," she whispered and leaned down to kiss him. Of course, she took the chance to glare at me hatefully before kissing him.

I looked around to see if her manager was around but the entire place was empty. _How professional_, I thought to myself.

Three minutes had passed and they were still making out with each other. That was gross. I felt jealous. I felt like beating the shit out of Saoirse. I felt like kicking Austin in the balls.

So I did both.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I gotta admit, this chapter is really weird. I was half-asleep while writing this and I thought it'd be more humorous than lovey-dovey so I decided to add it in. I know it's not exactly realistic but I hope this makes you guys laugh!

Enjoy the humor while it lasts because I might have to tone it down a little to make way for drama! ;)

Once again, thank you for the positive reviews! I don't usually do these but I'm going to reply to some reviewers here :)

_Frenchie12 said: "Is ally a virgin in your story and you should introduce jealousy from Austin in the story"_  
- Yes, Ally's a virgin but she's not exactly a prude. It's kinda hard to be a prude when your best friend's a player haha so she does know what a BJ is and stuff. And just in case you're wondering, the kiss with the Disney guy (I actually wanted him to be Ross but decided against it because he's mine mwahahahha) was _not_ Ally's first kiss! Stay tuned to this story for more details!  
- As for making Austin jealous, we shall see... ;)

_Rohini said: "Sorry but ut was a tiny bit confusing at some points. So mazbe next chapter you can work on that. But I like how this story s different and has a unique plot line ) 33333333"_  
- Thank you! I know the description talks a lot about the To-Do List. The To-Do List will still be in the story but I'd say only about 20-30% of the story directly involves the List - everything else that happens in the story is a result of the List (eg: Austin's philandering ways). Hope this clears it up and don't hesitate to ask any questions to clarify your doubts!

_romancefanficnerd said: "Dude, I absolutley love the way you do Ally's POV. It's so comical, and cute! really good job and please update soon."  
_- Thanks! I do try to make it as funny yet dramatic (and romantic) as possible! Do you think Ally's too OOC (out-of-character) here though? Because the Ally in this story is a little more outgoing and more spazzy hahaha.

Thanks and leave your comments as reviews, let's see if we can get more reviews on this story than on my other A&A story Teen Idol! I think I may write a one-shot or a two-shot again soon, I have tons of ideas! You can say that I'm on a creative rampage at the moment. :P

Wow this must be the longest author's note I've ever written. Thanks for sticking with me!

Some people have PMed me to ask me more about myself. I'll let you guys know more about me in the A/N in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on slowpoke, we're almost there!" I turned around and started walking backwards. Austin was walking _sooooo _slowly. He was walking in a really weird fashion, and he earned many curious stares as he walked back from the car to the Sonic Boom, which was the music store my family owned.

Okay, so maybe it's my fault that Austin was walking like a penguin. I may or may not have pushed Saoirse away and there may or may not have been a screaming match among the three of us and Saoirse may or may not have gotten fired and I may or may not have kicked Austin in the balls by "accident."

In life, we often do things we regret. This wasn't one of those things. It was pretty darn hilarious to see Austin walking down the streets of Miami like a penguin. I could've sworn I saw Laura Marano, his celebrity crush, laughing at him.

Revenge sure is sweet. I made sure not to kick him too hard though, I still want his babies. But if I really do leave him impotent, I guess we'll have to turn to adoption. Maybe we could adopt a kid from China, it'd be great to have a doctor or a lawyer in the Moon family… Let's just hope our child doesn't make some crappy dance video and start dancing like there are mice running up his/her pants and put it up on Youtube (though Psy did make shitloads of money from Gangnam Style).

Well, I digress.

Austin limped to the piano bench with the half-ounce of energy he had left and slumped onto the piano. Weakling.

"Austin, c'mon, we have to write a song for your EP!" I reminded, poking his shoulder repeatedly with my index finger. Austin and I recently formed a partnership – he can sing and dance (really well, Gangnam dude's got nothin' on my broman) and I can write really awesome songs (his words, not mine… I swear), so we decided to team up! We're currently working on a five-track EP for Austin and hopefully that'll get us somewhere.

"Five more minutes, mommy," he groaned, swatting me away with his hand. I rolled my eyes. _Momma's boy_.

I leaned in to kiss his cheek and went upstairs to my private practice room to start working on the song.

* * *

Okay, this is so not working! I'm down with a serious bout of writers' block – sure, I've written 15 songs in the past hour and they were all pretty good, but that was the problem. They were all songs that had already been written, published, sold and made famous! The last song I wrote was titled "Boyfriend" but apparently some Justin Bubble dude already sang it! Thank goodness I google every song I write to ensure that I didn't coincidentally steal anything or we'd be slapped with a huge lawsuit.

Before "Boyfriend", I wrote "Titanium" but someone else 'stole' it too. Oh come on, I thought my titanium metaphor was pretty cool and original!

"When the daylight comes I'll have to go," I sang and played the chords on my two-decade old piano, "But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close."

Dang, that's a good one. Oh Ally Dawson, are you sure you aren't the reincarnation of John Lennon? Because you are a GENIUS!

"That's "Daylight" by Maroon 5," Austin said with an amused smirk on his face while he read 'Fifty Shades Darker' on the couch.

Okay, that is just not fair. Adam Levine's hot and all but right at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to stab him with a sharpened carrot.

"Pfft, I so knew that," I retorted. Good one, Ally! "I was just testing your knowledge on pop music. Well done, here's your A+!"

Okay maybe I tried too hard. Hey, it's not my fault that I'm as big of a genius as the songwriters of Top 40 songs are! Great minds think alike. But then again, fools seldom differ.

My BFF walked over to me and sat next to me on the piano bench. "Well, let me show you how DJ A-Moon does it," he leaned forward and whispered against my ear.

If sexy husky voices could kill, I would've died there and then and gone to Cloud 99 because that was just downright sexy. I felt myself shiver and before I could respond, that jerk pulled away and started playing some chord progressions on the keyboard.

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes," he sang, his melodic voice seamlessly flowing out of his mouth, "I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights."

I closed my eyes and smiled. Those words were so sweet and mushy! Who knew Austin Monica Moon the Player actually had a romantic side?

"So waddaya think? I've been working on that for a while now," he said sheepishly with a pink blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"I love it," I whispered, turning my head towards him and smiling at him. His eyes met mine and he smiled as we gazed into each other's eyes. "I think about you every moment, every day of my life, you're on my mind all the time, it's true," I sang, continuing his song. All the words just came to me naturally as I looked into the depths of his soul through his eyes because that was exactly how I felt about him.

He smiled and jotted the lyrics and chord progressions down on my songbook. Austin is the only person who's allowed to touch my sacred songbook (apart from myself, of course). But even then, he's only allowed to touch the pages with the songs. My book's categorized into two sections – my personal diary and my songs. If he read my diary, I'd probably become an ostrich and bury my head into a hole or just bury myself in a hole because almost all of it was about Austin and how much I loved him.

"Who's this song about?" I asked.

He looked surprised that I was asking him that question and at that moment, there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't identify. I've seen that look several times before but I've never understood what it meant. That was good though, it'd be downright creepy if I knew every single thing about him. I like a good mystery.

He scratched his head. "This… girl I met… in summer camp," he finally said.

Control yourself, A-dawg. I wanted to clench my fists so hard they turned white but I couldn't. Austin was finally developing a crush on someone and I, as his best-est friend in the world, should be happy for him. He's never had any sort of romantic feelings for a girl before (apart from Laura Marano but she doesn't even know he's alive) and this is a huge deal for him.

"Aww, little Austie has a crush!" I said pinching his cheeks as if he were a chubby little toddler and smiling as hard as I could. I couldn't wait for him to leave so that I could let my tears fall free.

His boyish face turned red as he punched my shoulders lightly.

"Alright, let's see how we can fit that into this song," I said, getting back to business.

"Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened," I sang while playing the piano.

"Perfect," Austin said. "I think it'd sound better if we played it on the acoustic guitar though. It'd be just like serenading a girl. Girls love to buy that kind of music."

I nodded my head. "Bring your guitar along tomorrow and we'll finish the song. Mine's currently with Dez." Dez was a friend of ours. He was rather eccentric but we love him anyway. He's really talented in filming so he's our video director. Trish and Adam are both Austin's managers – yep, Austin can be quite a handful!

"Seeya later, Ally-gator," Austin said and waved as he walked out of the practice room. I closed the door after him and locked it before opening the water-gates which allowed my tears to flow like the Niagara Falls.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Poor Ally! Please don't hate me :(

Alright, so as promised, I'm going to tell you more about myself.

I was born and semi-raised in Glendale, CA. It's only about 10-15 minutes away from Los Angeles, just like Pasadena! It's a really beautiful mid-sized city. I'm half-Chinese half-American but I look more white than chinese though you can see that I'm mix-blooded. Sort of like a maltipoo. When I was 10 (I'm 16 going on 17 now) we moved to Singapore, my mom's country and I've lived there ever since. I don't remember much about living in America because even when I lived there, I was always living between these two countries (20-hour flights!) but I do visit home once a year and I'm proud to call myself a Singamerican.

I've never been to Miami so I honestly have no idea what it's like there so there might be discrepancies in this story and I truly apologize for that.

After reading through this story and all my author's notes, I've realized that I may or may not have a huge obsession with using parentheses (like, for real). I'm sorry if you hate parentheses or if you have a phobia of them, I can use square brackets if you want [like this]!

Having lived in Singapore for such a long time, I tend to confuse some American and British English words and phrases because we use British English here (ie. color = colour, skeptical = sceptical, realize = realise, curb = kerb, etc) so I may let slip a few British words here so rest assured, it's not a typo.

One of the (few) disadvantages of living in Singapore is that the Disney Channel here is really slow. I think they're still airing season 1 of Austin & Ally here! Because of that, I actually have to buy an Austin & Ally season pass from the US iTunes store so I can download the episodes a few hours after they're aired on the west coast. Yipee!

Alright, enough about me. How about you guys? I'd love to know more about you guys like where you're from, etc. I love learning about cultures and accents and other countries/cities!


	6. Chapter 6

"Lily Lee," Austin said, pointing to her name on the To-Do List. We were sitting in my practice room, discussing our next target. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, even though Austin just admitted about having a crush on this girl from summer camp the day before, he's back on the prowl for more sluts. Talk about unfaithful.

Adam snickered at the mention of her name. He had once tried to get with Lily, and they got to third base until Lily's girlfriend walked in on them and Lily's girlfriend broke up with her right on the spot. According to Adam, it was pretty "sexy yet creepy" and he felt really awkward standing there half naked watching two females break up. Lily wasn't lesbian but she was bisexual. Since then, things have been pretty gauche between Adam and Lily.

"GPA: 4.0, plays the oboe in the school orchestra, president of the Mandarin club and she's fluent in six languages," I read off her mini-profile in the book. Honestly, if I were a guy, I would definitely lust after her as well. I don't know, I just think that Asian-Americans are pretty hot. They look really different from their counterparts in China or Korea, I don't really get why they get discriminated. I mean, this is the 21st century, not the 18th!

"Bisexual. Don't forget bisexual," Adam added with a smirk.

"I heard she's back together with Shaniqua though," Austin said dejectedly.

"Wouldn't the world be a better place if Asian and Black people found love and got married?" I asked rhetorically. I'm a huge advocate for equal rights and world peace – I have loads of friends of different ethnicities and I don't see them as Black or Hispanic or Asian… I just see them as normal people.

I whipped out my iPhone and texted Lily. '_Hey, are you going to Dez's party Friday?_'

Dez was holding a party on Friday to celebrate a short film competition he won. The short film was titled 'Claws: Dun Dun Dun' of which Trish was the star (not that he had a choice, Trish held his pet banana captive until he finally relented) and Austin sang the theme song (written by yours truly). Adam was Trish's love interest who got eaten up by the gigantic crab, Claws.

I can quite honestly say that nobody would really care about Dez winning the competition (sorry Dez but it's true), everyone would just turn up for the free alcohol and food and the hooking up while Dez would probably parade around with his humongous trophy, showing it off to anyone who cared enough.

"I don't think Dez would be too pleased if Austin banged Lily in his bedroom," Adam said with a frown.

"Remember the time when you did a deed in his bedroom and forgot to clean up?" I reminded Austin. Oh, that was grotesque! Austin forgot to clean up and Dez found some… white stuff on his bed and thought it was whipped cream. Being the food-loving redhead that he was, he picked it up and ate it.

The next day, he found out that he was pregnant with Austin's baby.

Nah, I'm totally kidding. Not about the Dez-eating-"whipped-cream" thing because that was (unfortunately for Dez) true, but about the part where Dez got pregnant. Obviously.

'_Yepp why?_' came Lily's reply. Austin grabbed my phone before I could pick it up.

"AUSTIN!" I shrieked. I tried to grab the phone out of his hands but he had a really strong grip. I gave up after five seconds (pfft I'm not weak, I just missed breakfast that morning) and leaned back on the couch with my arms crossed, scowling. Adam leaned over to see what Austin was typing and sniggered.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Here," Austin said, throwing my phone back to me. I caught it (surprisingly) and looked at the new text Austin sent to Lily.

'_I was just feeling a little lonely and I thought maybe we could hook up on Friday xx_' was "my" reply to Lily's text.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Oh, that BFF (bastard freak forever) was _soooo_ going to die! I don't care if what I'm about to do to him will alter his ability to produce children because as I mentioned earlier, adoption is always an option.

"Uh oh…" he muttered to Adam before dashing out of the room. I followed him out and started screaming some words that my father would probably have charged me a dollar for. Yes we have a swear jar.

"A-L-L-Y WHO'S GONNA WIN THE WAR? IT'S ALLY, ALLY, ALLY!" I heard Adam cheer in his most cheerleader-like voice. If I wasn't trying to kill Austin, I'd probably have rolled on the floor laughing (or in jargon, ROFL-ed).

Austin was now standing behind the counter, tending to a customer. The elderly customer looked at me with a disapproving expression.

"Teenage girls these days…" she muttered to Austin while shaking her head at me.

Austin nodded understandingly. "I'm sorry if she's bothering you, ma'am. She was discharged from the…" he looped circles at the sides of his head with his index finger, "yeah… just yesterday but we're thinking of sending her back…" he trailed off.

The elderly woman sighed. "Well, we can't help who we are, right? I must say, you are a fine young man, I hope some of your influence will rub off on that young lady," she said, nodding at Austin before walking out with her purchases.

As soon as the customer was out of earshot, I pounced on Austin.

We both landed on the floor with me on top of him. I started punching him lightly on the shoulder. "DID YOU" punch "JUST" punch "TELL" punch "HER" punch "THAT I" punch "JUST GOT OUT OF THE PSYCH WARD?" punch punch punch.

"Well, perchance," he said with a grin.

"WHY'D YOU TELL LILY I WAS A LESBIAN? OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed and got up such that I was sitting on his tummy while he was lying down and I started punching him.

Wait, what?

I paused and realized what a compromising position we were in. I was, essentially, straddling Austin Moon.

He seemed to have realized that too as he smirked his Come-on-I-wanna-lay-ya sexual predator look and licked his lips.

Wait… What? No, no, no…

"Ally," he whispered in his sexy husky voice. He sounded desperate and needy… poor kid hasn't got laid in a week since Beth ditched him to slap Rachel Parkers who was making out with Taylor Lautner.

"Yeah?" I whispered back, trailing my fingers along his arm. I felt the fine strands of blonde hair along his arm. God help me, this man is way too perfect!

I was expecting him to confess his undying love for me and engulf me in a tight hug and taking me right there and then. Or maybe I was just expecting him to ruin the moment and say something perverted. But what he really did totally took me by surprise.

Austin's hands suddenly flew to my sides and he started tickling me. His movement was so swift and sudden that it knocked me over and I bumped my head on to the counter.

"Oww…" I moaned as I felt my head hit the counter. Austin's grin faltered as he noticed that I was in pain. He stroked my head and started applying pressure on different parts of my head to see which part hurt. After he determined that I wasn't concussed, he carried me back to the practice room.

"So, who won?" Adam-the-cheerleader-wannabe asked with a grin.

"Me, definitely. I told some old lady that Ally was mentally unstable," Austin explained with a smirk as he recalled the fond memory of my public humiliation. Jerkface.

Adam giggled as he high-fived his twin. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and started writing my YAYs for the day. My YAYs were basically a list of three to five awesome things that happened during the day or that I was just obsessed over on that day.

Ally's YAYs of the Day:

1. Cheese (especially mozzarella cheese on Hawaiian pizza… mmmm!)

2. Blonde arm hair

3. Austin whispering my name in that husky voice of his

4. Spongebob Squarepants… just 'cuz

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh barnacles, they've got another target for the To-Do List! One-sided love sucks and I can so relate to Ally right now.

As usual, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Just a heads-up - I'm not going to be able to update much this coming week because I've got loads of stuff going on right now, my school's orchestra has a competition coming up this week and I'm going to be pretty busy with rehearsals, and I've got tests as well... The tragic life of a student.

I wrote an Austin & Ally one-shot titled 'Worth The Wait'! You can check it out from my profile :)

REPLIES!

_Rohini said: "Haha well this chapter was very interesting. I think I already know whats gonna happen. He's only going out with all these girls because he likes Ally. If it is one of those stories then my fav part of those stories are when they have like this heated aruguement and Ally is just "why do you even care about how I feel you have you TO- do- list" Then austin is like " Because I love you"...Sorry this must have been so confusing for you. aha lol"  
_- That'd be too clichéd to be honest but if I were reading a scenario like that, I would probably melt into a puddle of aqueous me. That'd be so sweet but of course, it can't be _thaaat_ simple, can it? :P

_R5Forever said: "Creative rampage?GET WRITING So first of all loved this chapter and now I want to kick Saorise's ass. Anyone with me?"  
_- I did! And yes Saoirse such a bee-yotch :(

_IMMA GURL said: "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I NEED YOU TO UPDATE SOON! IM DYING OF SUSPENSE! THIS IS NOW MY FAVORITE FANFIC"  
_- THANK YOU! Please don't die or you won't get to see the ending! :(

And helloooo to the Netherlands and Paris/LA and of course the USA! I miss home!

What are your favorite parts in the story so far and who are your favorite characters? If you have any story suggestions/comments/criticism/reviews please let me know :D

Once again, thanks for reading this and I promise, I won't disappoint!


	7. Chapter 7

Lily and I were sitting her bedroom, discussing party plans. I had asked her if I could go to Dez's party with her and she agreed. She admitted that she found me hot and mysterious – that was when I told her that the text "I" sent her was actually sent by my bitch of a best friend and I was straight as a needle. Sure, she was disappointed but she understood.

Every now and then though, she would try to flirt with me but I'd remind her that I had a boyfriend. Okay, confession time: I don't have a boyfriend. Well, of course you knew that. But that was the only thing that'd make her back off of me. And technically, I _am_ engaged to Austin – when we were eight, he asked me to marry him and of course, I agreed (after ensuring that he didn't have cooties. Duh).

I'm still holding him to that promise although he's probably already forgotten about it. Ah, unrequited love… isn't it sweet?

NO, IT'S NOT!

"Are you planning on having sex at the party?" I asked bluntly. No matter how creeped out I was by Lily, I still had to do my job and fulfil my duties to my best friend, didn't I?

She shook her head. "Nah, I've taken a vow of celibacy," she said proudly.

Wait… what? No, no, no, no!_ Austin wants to get with you! _I mentally screamed at her. On second thought, that was fine with me. Hey, no girl for Austin equals to a happy Ally!

"Aww really? Damn," I said with mock disappointment. Inside though, I was celebrating.

"Yeah, after the last foursome I had, I couldn't walk for a week and I was practically paralyzed… I decided that that was it, y'know?"

I nodded. Time to get the hell out of here.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you," I said, throwing in a cough, "See ya at," cough, "the party on," cough, "Friday!"

"Are you okay, Ally?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern. Lily may be a slut and all but she really does have a big heart. She volunteers at the nursing home during school breaks and she reads to children at the hospital over the weekends when she's not drunk off her ass.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, throwing in two sneezes for good measure. I bid her goodbye as I walked semi-composedly out of her house.

* * *

"CELIBACY?!" Austin shrieked as I told him the bad news (best news I've heard all week, if you ask me). I nodded with mock sadness.

"Dude, this is 2013, not 1613! Who even does that anymore?" he asked exasperatedly. I raised my hand meekly. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you're Ally Dawson, you're different," he said, his voice softening.

"I'm sorry Austin, I tried… On the bright side, your chances of contracting chlamydia has decreased by 0.1 percent!" I said brightly, trying to cheer him up. When I saw that he was still pouting, I brought my two index fingers to the corners of his lips and pushed them up, trying to make him smile.

"Now that's just weird," he muttered, shaking his head at me with a small smile gracing his handsome features. Austin's back, bitches!

"I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me," I sang in response to Austin's remark about me being weird. I always sang that line whenever he called me strange or weird. That line was from "Who Says" by Selena Gomez – it's mah jam, peeps!

The blonde-headed hottie I call my best friend laughed and pinched my cheek.

"Do you know that blonde hair is actually a genetic mutation?" I asked, trying to start a new topic. He shook his head. "Does that mean I'm a Mutant Ninja Turtle?" he asked, his eyes lighting up like a ten year old boy's on Christmas Day.

"Nah, that just means that you're a mutated cockroach."

"That makes no sense."

"You act as if you just met me yesterday. When have I ever made sense?"

"Touché."

Many people perceive me to be a nerd who takes everything seriously but in reality, I'm not. I have a sense of humor (at least, I'd like to think so) and 99% of everything that comes out of my mouth makes no sense. I mean, if I can befriend people from different social cliques, I'm not that big of a party-pooper, right?

School. Some people love it, some people don't. People like Rachel Parkers love school – she's surrounded by all her minions – I mean, friends – and she's the envy of everyone in the school. Plus, she has one of the highest GPAs in the school! She's the complete package, I tell ya.

And then there's people like Austin who hate school to the core. He couldn't care less about history, chemistry, algebra or calculus. The only lesson he enjoyed was music – all he wanted to do was make music and inspire others.

And then there's me. I guess I'm somewhere in-between. Although I do study quite a fair bit, my grades aren't all that great. I love certain subjects (anything math or history-related) but I hate others (chemistry is the bane of my existence). Like Austin, music was my favorite lesson. That makes us soul mates... right?

It was Friday, the day of Dez's party. I initially planned on texting Lily that I was down with a bad case of the flu so that I didn't have to go, but Dez whined and whined about wanting us to go to his first party for moral support so we finally relented.

"My dad actually gave me a thousand bucks to spend on the party!" Dez exclaimed excitedly. Yes, Dez Worthy was throwing his first party and his parents, overjoyed that he was finally making normal friends (I don't see what's not normal about me but then again, I _did _eat all the pickles in their refrigerator once… or twice… or seventeen times), gave him a huge budget to spend on the party.

Austin and Adam patted Dez on the back. "Aw yeah mate, that's how we roll," Adam drawled in his Australian accent.

"You guys wanna ditch?" Adam asked our party of five - Adam, Austin, Dez, Trish and me. We were only in second period and I just wanted to keel over and die, my schedule on Friday was extremely boring. Chemistry, Biology, gym and literature one after another wasn't exactly my idea of fun. Sure, I had music for seventh period but I really didn't want to stay on for the rest of the periods.

"I'm in," I volunteered. This was my second time ditching school. My first had been extremely nerve-racking – I went to the beach to write some tunes but I was afraid that I would be caught so I freaked out and ran home. I'm experienced now, Ally-D can handle this shit, broman.

Dez, Trish and Austin said they had to stay in school because they either had their favorite lessons or detentions so it was just Adam and me.

"Great, I needed to talk to Ally anyway," Adam said, putting his arm around me. My eyes widened in surprise and I followed Adam as we walked away from the group and walked to his silver convertible.

After we had settled into his car, he turned to me.

"You like Austin," were the first three words that came out of his mouth.

I froze. C'mon A-dawg, say something! Anything! I laughed half-heartedly. "What…? Psh, no… that's ludicrous!" was my feeble attempt to dismiss his absurd-yet-accurate statement.

"Alright, alright," he held his hands up in mock defense. "Let me rephrase that – you _love_ Austin." And then he smirked. He looked cute when he smirked but Austin looked way cuter when he smirked. Anything Austin does is cuter than anyone else… even his twin brother.

Knowing that there was no way to escape this interrogation, I sighed and nodded my head twice. "You know, you'd make a great criminal interrogator."

"Why thank you! Anywho, I've got a proposition for ya," he said, wriggling his eyebrows. I raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "'Sup with you?"

"Well, you like Austin and I like Trish…" he said, trailing off. "Go on," I encouraged, eager to know what he had to say.

"You know the rubber band theory?"

How could I not? It was in my favorite movie, 'Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging'! I nodded. I didn't like where this was going, I knew what he was going to say and I really didn't know how I felt about that.

"Well, we should fake-date to make them jealous."

He said it. Someone call the cops, he said it!

I choked. "Okay, genius, there are many flaws with your idea. For starters, Austin knows that you like – no, _love_ – Trish. How's that gonna work?"

Adam's expression at that moment was priceless – he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "O-okay…" he composed himself and he licked his lips.

"I'll tell Austin that I'm using you to make Trish jealous but in the process of 'dating' me, you'll fall for me. How 'bout that?"

I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to end well but right now, it was the only option I had. I hated whiney girls who whined all day and night about unreciprocated love but right now, I was in the same boat as them. I felt pathetic, really.

"Fine, it's a deal," I said, pouting.

Adam held out his hand. "Let's shake on it, _girlfriend_," he smirked. God he's as annoying as Austin is. What'd Mr & Mrs Moon ever do to deserve such annoying twin sons?

I stretched out my right hand and his palm enveloped mine as we sealed the deal.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sooooo Ally and Adam are dating now? WHAAAAT? Honestly I don't think it's going to last _that_ long since Austin knows that Adam doesn't like Ally in that way and like Ally mentioned earlier, there were many flaws. But hopefully it'll last long enough to get Austin & Ally and Adam & Trish together. What say you?

And what about poor Dez? Any Drish/Trez fans here? :(

I apologize I haven't been updating in quite a while (well, only a week but a day without me is like a year without rain... right?), I've received many review/follower/story/favorite alerts and I've read through every single one of your reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read through this story and I hope it's entertained you as much as it's entertained me!

A plot twist is coming up in a while so hang in there!

_Chantel said: "I like this story! I love how you words just flow. Can you put my name in the story? That would be AWESOME! Oh and by the way, Your AWESOME too!"  
_- Thank you Chantel! I love your name! I just might include it in the story! Thanks again & you're awesome too :)

_R5Forever said: "You are too amazing! Why do make it so perfect? Like lol you toy with my emotions.. Great chapter, and I hope to see more Auslly."  
_- TWO more chapters! Do you think you can hang in there for just two more chapters? ;)

_Guest said: "OMG. CHANGE SOME NAMES AND PUBLISH THIS. I LOOOOVE IT."  
_- Good idea! I have no idea how to but I'll do some research and work on it! :D

_IMMA GURL said: "OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS AMAZING! I JUST REALLY NEED YOU TO UPDATE SO I CAN LIVE LIFE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON! (oh and by the way, does this end with Auslly?)"  
_- Go forth and live thy life! Hmm I don't know, I'll get back to you when the last chapter's up :P

_queenc1 said: "Love it Austin and Ally are so playful with eachother hopefuly he will realize that Ally is for him. Maybe Trish should star a list of their own just to see if the guys get jealous update soon."  
_- Da-yumm are you a psychic or something? Trish doesn't start a list but you're on the right track!


	8. Chapter 8

Risks. We all take them when we're desperate. The Germans took a risk in voting Hitler and his Nazi party into power because they were unhappy with the weak Weimar government. Kim Il-Sung took a risk when he crossed the 38th Parallel with his troops in an attempt to invade South Korea. President Truman took a risk when he gave the go-ahead to drop the A-bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Justin Bieber's mom took a risk when she let him hop on that plane to Atlanta to meet Scooter Braun, which changed his life and launched his remarkable career.

Sometimes, a risk may turn out to be the best decision you've ever made. And sometimes, they turn out to be the worst.

This is _such_ a bad idea.

Why, oh why did I agree to Adam's idiotic plan? Austin not only did not give two shits about Adam using me to get Trish jealous, but he also _encouraged_ him.

Idiots. Both of them. They aren't worthy of being the princes of Moon's Mattress Kingdom (their parents' mattress company).

"What would you do if I told you that I la-la-la-la-loved you?" I sang while figuring out the chords on the piano. That was genius – possibly the best lyrics I've ever written but it sounded very familiar… I don't have a good feeling about this.

Austin confirmed my suspicion. "That's 'La La' by The Cab. Try harder," he said, looking up from his copy of 'Fifty Shades Darker'.

"Well, we _could_ be working on an _original _song if _someone_ hadn't loaned his guitar to Dez!" I snapped.

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry Ally, but he said it was urgent!"

Speaking of the devil, Dez sauntered in with a rather worried look on his face.

"Um… Austin?" he said feebly.

"Sup Dez?"

"I… kinda… well…" he muttered. "See for yourself." He walked outside of the practice room and dragged in a wrecked acoustic guitar.

It was a sorry sight. All six strings had snapped and the strings were sticking out from the headstock like Medusa's hair. The body was smashed and you couldn't even tell it was a guitar if not for its strings and its dreadnought shape.

"Fuck man, what the fuck did you do?!" Austin shrieked as he ran over to the guitar and held his guitar, tears streaming down from his doe-like eyes. He was extremely attached to that guitar – I gave it to him on his thirteenth birthday.

"I wanted to try using it as a frying pan to cook eggs and bacon but apparently that didn't work out…" Dez said, avoiding eye contact with Austin. He was staring at his feet like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Which they were – Dez was wearing gigantic polka-dotted clown shoes.

"Why in the name of the Jonas Brothers would you do that?!" Austin screamed. Austin was rarely mad and when he was angry, he was more explosive than an atomic bomb.

"I was hungry…"

That's typical Dez for you. He never thinks before he acts and he always ends up in the weirdest situations. We can never stay mad at Dez, though. The last time he pissed one of us off, it was me he pissed off and that was when he broke my trombone. Boy, was I mad! But those guilty puppy dog eyes of his let him get off with almost anything.

Just to digress a bit, Dez's party was a hit! Almost everyone in the school turned up and it was really heart-warming to see that people actually cared about Dez's win in the competition and actually struck up conversations with him about it. You should've seen Dez's face, it was amazing to see how happy he was then.

"Sorry Dez, I shouldn't have freaked out on you," Austin apologized. "I'm still mad at you but I forgive you."

Dez's face lit up as he pulled Austin into a bro-hug and they did their signature handshake. It was a really complicated handshake – they started by slapping each other's hands and ended it off with a high-pitched "What up?" Boys, I'll never get them.

* * *

"No babe, not in public," I giggled embarrassedly as Adam started kissing my neck. We were currently at our favorite diner, the Melody Diner, with Austin and Trish. Dez was working on the script for his next short film so he couldn't come with us.

Trish was shooting us death-glares while Austin was reading the menu.

Melody Diner was one cool diner. The staff there sang everything – the menu, the orders, everything! It was beyond cool though it was really exhausting for the staff. Trish had worked there before and let's just say that all didn't end well…

"Lovebirds, hey," Trish snapped her fingers in front of us. Adam disconnected his lips from my neck (thank goodness, it was nice but it just wasn't Austin, you know? I felt like I was cheating on him right in front of his face… except that he wasn't even jealous because I'm not his girl and he's not my boy) and looked at Trish.

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he intertwined our hands on the table and started playing with my fingers. He was a brilliant actor, I'll give him that.

Trish shot me a death glare. "Keep your hands to yourself," she said to Adam but she was staring right at me. Ooh, somebody's a green-eyed monster! I was happy for Adam. At the rate we were going, he'd have his girl in no time. And I'll be left to my own devices, trying to get Austin to see me as more than a friend.

Yipee.

Adam blushed and Austin sent me a I-know-what-you-and-Adam-are-up-to-good-job-liger wink, which sent butterflies and dragonflies straight to my tummy. Oh my shizzles.

"I'll have a cookies 'n' cream smoothie with pickles on the side," I announced to the group and turned to Adam. "What are you having, babe?"

"I'll share the smoothie with you, Ally-munchie-poo," Adam said in a sickeningly cute voice. If he weren't my best-friend-cum-love-of-my-life's twin brother, I probably have whacked him on the butt with pickles. Or maybe just carrots – I loved pickles so, so, so much and I would never waste one on Adam. Like, ever. You have no idea how much I love pickles. Let's put it this way, if both Austin and a pickle proposed to me, I'd pick the pickle and I'd probably have an extramarital affair with Austin. Or maybe I could move to a country where polygamy was permitted and marry the both of them.

Trish just gave us the stink-eye.

Austin high-fived Adam. Austin's motto in life is to piss me off and he knew that sickeningly-sweet nicknames were a big no-no for me. I rolled my eyes and stole a sideway glance at Trish who looked upset and heartbroken.

_Scoooore_! I knew I was being a lousy friend but I knew this ploy was sure to get her with Adam. You'll thank me later, Miss Trish de la Rosa.

Adam leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Act like I'm saying something really cute and giggle." I complied and giggled as girlishly as I could. "Oh Adam, you're _soooo_ funny!" I exclaimed as I used my index finger to flick Adam's nose.

I discreetly pulled out my cell and texted Austin, '_I'm going to the washroom, why don't you leave about two minutes after I do so we can give the lovebirds some alone time?_'

Three seconds later, Austin's cell beeped and he smirked as his eyes scanned through my message. He gave me another wink and gave me a thumbs-up. Operation Get-Adam-and-Trish-AKA-Tradam-together was underway!

* * *

Austin and I met up at the Sonic Boom, which was just two stores away from the Melody Diner. Adam was in on the plan, and he planned on professing his love to her while we were gone. Aww! A happy tear slid down my eyes. Oh, they grow up so fast!

We were in the practice room and Austin was strumming on his new guitar which he bought from my store and we were working on the ballad, which we titled "I Think About You".

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes, I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights," Austin sang while looking straight into my eyes – that was the first line of the song. He was right, it did sound better on the guitar than on the piano!

I stared straight back at him. I tried to pull away, afraid that he would see right through me and find out about my crush on him, but I just couldn't. I was glued to the spot. The way Austin sang so sincerely and the passion of fire in his eyes… wow. He must really love this girl.

"I do," Austin said softly. Oops, I must've said my thoughts aloud again. That always happens to me…

I smiled back at him, pretending to be happy for him. Well, I _was_ happy for him but not for myself.

"Go get her, liger," I encouraged. _No Ally, why are you doing this to yourself?!_ I'm just trying to be a supportive best friend! _Not if it compromises your happiness!_ Get out of my head, annoying inner voice!

Austin put down his brand new guitar – carefully – and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Thanks for everything, Ally. I love you," he said, squeezing me tight.

My heart stopped beating after I heard those three words. It wasn't the first time Austin had told me that he loved me – he always threw the word around oh-so-casually like "Love ya Als" or "You're the best, I love ya". But here we were, hugging, alone in the building, and our (or rather, my) hormones were raging. Do the math.

"You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for," he continued and kissed my cheek. And just like that, those few seconds of happiness were sucked out of me, along with my soul.

"You too, Austin. You too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry I made Adam confess to Trish so soon! It's obvious Austin wouldn't be jealous anyway so why prolong the pain for Ally?

Thanks for the rave reviews and of course, thanks for reading the story once again!

If you were wondering how many chapters long this story will be, my answer is: I don't know. I really don't. I just go with the flow. It'll most likely exceed 15 but I'll try to keep it under 20 lest the story gets too draggy and boring.

Here's a shout-out to VelvetFox16! Thanks for reading!

_stephany9911 said: "Ally and Adam are dating .hahaha. I can just imagine all the funny accidents this can lead to. Loving your story by the way :D"  
_- For now, they are ;) Thanks and stay tuned for more 'Allam'!

_kc loves you said: "i love this fanfic, so yes a day without you is like a year without rain. 3 u. update soon"  
_- Aww thank you! I wish Ross felt the same way about me that you feel about me :P I may or may not have a Rossession (Ross-obsession)!

_MynameisntBob said: "This is reeeeeeeeeeeeally good! Love it so far! Is there gonna be a jealous Austin?(pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease please) Oh an I'm a Trez fan! I think you said Drish, w.e ir's like the same thing. I feel like Austin has a seperate to do list that he doesn't show anyone and its just like: AllyAlluAllyAllyAllyAllyAlly...etc. Haha cant wait for the next update!"  
_- Yes there will probably a jealous Austin buttttt not just yet!

_IMMA FANGIRL said: "ERMAGERD ERMAGERDDDD! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE! THIS IS AMAZING! I literally go on here like everyday to see if you updated..."  
_- Wow that's amazing! Thanks! Here's an update for you!

_alena1221 said: "OMG I love how Ally thinks like a 'thug' its freaking funny! Lol"  
_- We all have our inner 'thug' ;) Basically I'm just trying to make her act all cool and fail at it, which definitely adds to the humor factor of the story! There is a little bit of that element in the actual show itself so I thought I'd bring it out a little more in my story!

_polkadot said: "whos kyle"  
_- I apologize for that, this story was originally meant to be an original story and Austin's name was initially Kyle Peterson. I may or may not have forgotten to change some parts so please forgive me for that. I've edited as much as I can and I don't see any mistakes so far but please let me know if you spot any! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I skipped into the practice room, holding the brand new Fender electric guitar in my hands. "Guess who just got a –?"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE USED TO SAY!" Adam screamed as he sobbed into Austin's lap. I took a good look at the scene in front of me and gasped softly. Pieces of Kleenex were strewn everywhere and Adam was lying on his tummy on the couch with his head in Austin's lap and Austin was stroking his hair. Austin's jeans were visibly wet and I assumed that Adam had been crying. Austin looked at me, shook his head frantically and mouthed, "Not now."

I placed the guitar on top of the piano and went to the couch. "Adam, what happened?" I asked with concern.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE USED TO CALL ME!" he bawled and cried some more.

Austin sighed and shook his head. "Adam, try to calm down, bro. I'll be back in just a bit," he whispered to his brother whose face was now red as a tomato and he looked like he had been drenched in the rain.

Austin took my hand (eeep!) and dragged me out of the practice room and closed the door shut.

"Trish rejected him."

My mouth formed an 'O' as I processed this information. What… how… why? It was so obvious that Trish was head over heels, if not heels over head, in love with him!

"He told her that he only did the To-Do List to make her jealous and she said that it was a total dick move. She hated how he played with her emotions. She's pissed with you for being with Adam to make her jealous too."

She thought Adam making her jealous was a total dick move? I knew it, I told him time and time again but did he listen? NO! I would've totally ran over to her house and high-fived her until I remembered the seriousness of this situation and that she was pissed with me.

"Well shucks, what do we do now?" I asked frantically. Adam was going to be crushed – scratched that, he already was crushed – and Trish was probably crying and pacing around her room, either thinking of ways to apologize to him or drawing mustaches and ugly warts all over his pictures. Knowing Trish, I'd say she was doing the latter. She was extremely stubborn and whatever she says, goes.

Austin shrugged. "I was thinking of asking you to knock some sense into her since she's your best girl friend but I don't think that's a good idea right now…" he said.

Wait, Austin said that Trish thought Adam was a jerk but did she even like him?

Austin shrugged again. Damn, I have _got_ to stop saying my thoughts aloud (even though it saves me from repeating myself again)…

* * *

Adam had better kow-tow in front of me when I get back because right now, I'm putting my life on the line just for that wimp.

I raised my clenched fist and my fist collided with the hard wood multiple times. The wooden door finally swung open to reveal Mrs de la Rosa, Trish's mother.

"Ally! It's nice to see you, come on in!" the ever-so-amicable Mrs DLR said, gesturing for me to enter the house. I thanked her and asked about Trish's whereabouts.

"Oh, she's in her room."

"Thanks Issy!"

Trish's mom was a 'cool mom', just like Regina George's mom in Mean Girls sans rock-hard boobs and she had curly black hair in place of straight blonde hair. She insists on being called by her nickname Issy, rather than Isabella (her first name) or Mrs de la Rosa or ma'am or whatever formalities people normally greet their friends' mothers with.

I walked up the vintage mahogany stairs and walked to the room I knew so well – Trish's den… I mean, Trish's bedroom.

I knocked once just to be polite and before she could even respond, I opened the door and entered. She was on her bed, looking at two pictures and when she noticed my presence, she immediately (tried to) hide them but I was quick to stop her.

"Ally, darling, there's this new thing that's been invented, I'm not sure if you've heard of it but it's called _manners_," Trish drawled sarcastically.

"Har-de-har," I laughed coldly. "Now, what do you have here that you want to hide from me, your BFF?"

Trish shook her head. "You, my friend, need to leave. Plus, I'm still mad at you for dating Adam!" she said, pointing to her door.

"It was fake!"

"I don't care! You deliberately teamed up with that… boo-boo monster to hurt my precious little feelings!" she crossed her arms and pouted. I tried too hard not to laugh at her childish vocabulary but I couldn't help but let out a snicker – she tended to become extremely immature when she was furious. Laughing at her would just make things worse because she wasn't even trying to be funny.

"Well, that boo-boo monster loves you! Don't you love him?"

"I… I do! But… UGH GET OUT!" she screamed in exasperation.

I turned around and bowed down my head, slowly walking towards her door.

"Sometime this century, Ally?"

I resumed walking at a normal speed and just when I was about to close the door, I dashed back into the room and grabbed the two photos Trish was looking at.

"AHA!" I screeched. Trish was extremely taken aback by my sudden movements – yes, Ally D is quite the agile monkey with extremely swift motions. I can also alter clothes. If I were a singer, I'd be Taylor Swift (Tailor Swift. Geddit? No? Okay).

I turned the photos around and what I saw really threw me off-guard. I was extremely surprised – no wait, I was petrified!

Adam's and Dez's faces were printed on the two pieces of glossy photograph paper.

Was there some sort of love triangle going on here or something?

I looked at Trish who was looking at the ground guiltily.

"What's wrong, Trish?" I asked, walking towards her and putting an arm around her.

"I'm just so confused, Ally…"

We walked towards her bed and she sat down and I sat next to her.

"I've always liked Adam," she confessed. Score! "But…" No, that's not good. The word 'but' always means that something bad was about to happen.

"Recently I've found myself rather infatuated with Dez," she continued.

Whoa. Woah. Whoah.

I _so_ did _not_ see that coming!

* * *

After a long counseling session with Trish, I managed to help her sort out her feelings. When I got back to the practice room, Adam was gone and Austin was still working on the song.

I told him everything that happened and Trish's decision to pick Adam over Dez. He cheered and hugged me. We continued working on "I Think About You" on the piano since it was easier to figure out the chords there – once we've figured out the chords, we would then practise it on the guitar.

"How long 'til I stop pretending what we have is never ending?" Austin sang and he played a chord that didn't quite sound right. Naturally, being the music Nazi that I am, I had to correct him.

"I think we have to change that from an F major chord to a D minor chord," I corrected and I proceeded to play the chord. He put his hands over mine and played the chord with his hands over mine.

Tingles shot through my fingertips to my nerves and within a split second, almost my entire body was on fire. Oh Austin…

I looked at him and he looked back at me. He intertwined his fingers through mine and secured his other arm around my waist, pulling me nearer to him. I don't know how it all happened but all of a sudden, we were starting to lean in and Austin closed his eyes. I followed suit, closed my eyes too and my head naturally gravitated towards his.

I felt two warm and moist-but-not-too-damp objects, which I assume to be Austin's luscious lips, pressing against mine. Holy shit, this is real… His lips started moving and his strong built arms enveloped my waist. I kissed him back eagerly as I threw my hands over his neck and pulled him as close to me as possible. His lips tasted of Kit-Kats – his favorite snack – and now it was unquestionably my favorite snack too.

I don't know how long we were kissing for but we stayed like that for quite some time, just enjoying each other's' lips and I just lost myself in that kiss. All thoughts vanished and all I could think of was, "AUSTIN IS KISSING ME!"

It felt so right, his lips fit mine perfectly. After what seemed like eternity, we eventually had to pull apart. Damn you, oxygen.

We leaned our foreheads against each other's and I just gazed into his eyes.

His dark brown eyes were so intriguing, and his eyes were bright and sparkly despite their dark color. Was that even possible?

Something seemed to dawn on Austin as he pulled away all of a sudden. Realization hit me as I realized what we just did.

We kissed.

WE KISSED.

HOLY SHIT.

"I have to go," Austin told me as he grabbed his guitar and walked away without looking back.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's the moment everyone has been waiting for! KISS! Of course, what kind of author would I be if I let Austin confess his love for Ally right there and then? I mean, it's only chapter 9!

I've been really busy for the past two weeks and I'm going to be pretty busy for the entire month as well so I'm not going to be able to update every other day again :( Of course though, I'm always thinking of new ideas and I always have you guys on my mind! -cue the aww's-

I'm terrible at writing kissing scenes because I've never been kissed. Guys just can't handle my awesomeness :P


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on the brack facing Austin's window, waiting for him to come home. I needed an answer. I wasn't clingy but I needed to know why the kiss happened.

Damn, I was starting to sound like one of those pathetic clingy teenage girls whose boyfriends wouldn't pick up their calls. I, on the other hand, hadn't bothered calling Austin because I knew he was probably having some me-myself-and-I time in the park.

The door of Austin's room swung open and I stood up immediately, walking to the window and knocking at it. I saw Austin walking through the door – wait, stumbling through the door – and he wasn't alone.

He was making out with some blonde chick who looked pretty familiar. Guess he wasn't at the park like I thought he was, huh? Guess I don't know _everything_ about him like I thought I did.

My heart tore into half. I honestly felt something really special in the kiss we had. For a moment, I actually believed that Austin may have actually harbored some kind of romantic feelings for me. Hah! Joke of the century. Joke's on me, hmm, Austin?

The icky couple finally disconnected their lips from each other and I realized who the girl was.

Beth Millers.

Looks like we can finally cross her off the To-Do List, eh?

I knocked on the window but they paid me no attention as they continued smooching. I felt like I was watching a live porn show.

Dejected, I trudged my feet back to my bedroom and plopped myself onto the bed.

Once a player, always a player. There's no use crying over Austin Monica Moon, Ally. You've known him since you were foeti, and you've only loved him since the both of you were born. It's no big deal. Nope.

Ally's YAYs of the Day:  
NAY.

* * *

It's like the whole world's against me. It's official, everyone hates me. The lid of my piano fell on my fingers while I was playing the piano today. My fingers still hurt like !#$% from it. Even my own piano wants me dead! I have no reason to live anymore.

It's official – Austin has a girlfriend. A girlfriend! Turns out, Beth Millers was, apparently, the girl he met at summer camp and fell in love with. I was pretty confused though, since he's known Beth since freshman year (_his_ freshman year. Beth has been a freshman for years). They made their relationship official at school today.

Well, I guess there's no need for the To-Do List anymore.

Or was there…?

I was alone in my bedroom. Adam was out on his and Trish's first date (finally! Trish apologized and they've been attached by the hip ever since), Austin was out on his date with Beth Death (my new nickname for her, you likey?) and Dez was in detention for causing yet another explosion in the school's chemistry lab.

Thanksgiving was on Thursday and it was Tuesday. I wasn't particularly excited about Thanksgiving this year. My mom, an anthropology professor at UMiami, was in Africa on her sabbatical and she was writing this book about gorillas. My dad was at a mattress convention in Russia with Austin's parents and would only be back in two weeks' time. He honestly couldn't care less about mattresses but the Moons had offered to pay for his accommodation and expenses so naturally, he jumped at the opportunity.

Austin and I were planning on spending Thanksgiving together since both our parents were out of town but Beth decided to throw a party and she forced – I mean, asked – Austin to be her co-host. I was attending the party but I doubt I would see much of Austin.

Life sucks.

And then you die.

I'm quite the optimist, aren't I?

As I sat alone in my room, I began to contemplate the meaning of life. The world is weird, don't you think?

Why do we call a building a building if it has already been built?

What are there locks on 7-Eleven doors if they're open 24 hours a day, 7 days a week?

Why do we park on the driveway and drive on the parkway?

Why are they called "hamburgers" if they're made of beef?

If there are unsung heroes, what are sung heroes?

Why is it a "free gift" if all gifts are free?

I will never understand this contradictory world we live in.

Why are the phrases "wise man" and "wise guy" antonyms?

What is the phobia of phobias called? Or the phobia of the phobia of phobias? Or the phobia of the phobia of the phobia of phobias?

Why are boxing rings square?

Why isn't '11' pronounced as "onety-one", '22' as "twoty-two", '33' as "threety-three" and so forth?

Which sadist decided to put a 's' in 'lisp'?

What is a synonym for 'synonym'?

English is such a weird language. But then again, so is Mandarin. I once had a student from China live with me while she was on an exchange program here in America and she told me that "ni hao", which means "hello" in Mandarin, literally means "you're good" if directly translated from Mandarin to English. Go figure.

I wonder where your lap goes when you stand up?

Who is the 'they' people refer to when they say "You know what they say"?

If quizzes are quizzical, then what are tests?

Why is it when you transport something by car it's called a shipment, but when you transport something by ship, it's called cargo?

Why do "slim chance" and "fat chance" mean the same thing when "slim" and "fat" are polar opposites?

Why are there five syllables in the word "monosyllabic"?

I don't know.

What a weird world.

What an eventful week.

Austin and I kissed for the second time. Our first time didn't count though, we were eight and we promised that we would love each other and only each other and promised to get married when we grew up. We sealed it with a kiss.

Look how that turned out, li'l Ally-D.

To be honest, I can't remember how our first kiss felt like since that happened 10 years ago. But I'm just glad to have been his first kiss.

On the other hand, I definitely remembered the kiss we shared just the day before. His warm lips moving against mine with so much need and passion. Tongues weren't involved but I'm not complaining.

Wait, hold up – I just got a brilliant idea that involved two of Trish's favorite things: payback and making someone jealous. If I were a comic book character, there'd be a gigantic bazillion-watt light bulb lit up above my head right now.

I picked up my beloved fountain pen and the black book on my desk, opened it and started crafting my diabolical plan by writing five words:

Ally Dawson's To-Do List.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow, all the reviews I got on the last chapter just blew me away! Almost 40 reviews on one chapter - it's a personal record and I'm really honored!

Uh oh, what's Ally gonna do with her to-do list?

I CREATED A TWITTER ACCOUNT FOR YOU GUYS & MY R5 & AUSTIN & ALLY OBSESSION! My friends are pretty sick of my fangirling on my personal account so I created a new one :D Follow me at anxofdoom!

_inkling13 said: "They kissed, they kissed, oh my god they kissed!... And then he walked away... Jerk. Update soon!"  
_- IKR? I really hate Austin Monica Moon right now. Thank goodness Ross Lynch, AKA my husband-to-be, looks nothing like that prick. Hmph.

_Howzit said: "Shucks? Are you South African?"  
_- Nope I'm American... Why?

_Grace said: "Honestly, starting out, I didn't think I would like this story to much, just because of the mature plot. Even though I am mature, I usually go for sweet and sappy. But that's just me. But I actually really came to like this story, and I can't wait to see what happens next! Update soon!"  
_- Thanks! Just wanted you & every reader out there to know that I don't intend to delve into explicits and this story is definitely going to be sweet and sappy! Glad you liked the story :)

_XxRauraXAusllyxX said: "Omg! :0 Holy Llamas, they kissed! My leg stings... Which you don't need to know why, but.. THEY FREAKING KISSED ASDFGHJKL!"  
_- Hope your leg's feeling better LKJHGFDSA!

_LilRed29621 said: "Oh lord Jesus! So great! I was liek ... "AUSTIN IS SUCH A DIPTHONG." Lol. xD"  
_- Austin's a diphthong? That's the weirdest word I've ever heard being used to describe someone but I kinda get what you mean. That diphthong.

_IMMA FANGIRL said: "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I FANGIRLED WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU UPDATED! I EVEN FANGIRLED LIKE 158461883527361683715828371617 TIMES MORE WHEN THEY KISSED! OH MY GOD! MY PRECIOUS FEELS!"  
_- You sure do live up to your name, don't you? ;) Thanks for fangirling, I hope this update made you fangirl again! :P

_Awkward dinosaur said: "Really!? Srsly?! The day I start reading this fan fiction the kissing scene/cliffhanger happens! SRSLY! What's wrong with you. Does the universe hate me forrealz! Well update soon."  
_- But I love you :(

Thanks again for all your lovely reviews and keep reading! Auslly has just hopped onboard an emotional roller-coaster! Hope it'll make your stomach flip inside-out like how the Battlestar Galactica Cylon roller coaster ride in Universal Studios here in Singapore made mine! If you ever come to Singapore you HAVE to ride that! I never liked roller coaster but that ride is just so Rosstastic!

P/S: I've been obsessed with Ross since Austin & Ally started but I think my rossession just got crazier. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH ABGAIEONZSKVEANO WHY WONT HE NOTICE ME ON TWITTER OMG JAETGSINZKOTWIHAFSKpF


	11. Chapter 11

"You're nuts, Ally. Plain nuts," Austin shouted, banging his hand on the table in anger and frustration. I had just told him that I wanted to live the high life and wanted him to help me with my To-Do List.

I crossed my arms. "But I helped you with your To-Do List for years! Why can't you do this for me?" I argued.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

We were currently outdoors, standing face-to-face on the brack. I'm pretty sure the entire neighborhood could hear us but I couldn't care less. I was going to have my own To-Do List whether he liked it or not. Maybe when I lost my virginity to some random stranger, I'd be able to heal the 17 (almost 18) years of emotional pain Austin caused me.

"Because I said no," Austin said in a soft but firm tone after a pregnant pause.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dad, anything you say goes, dad," I said sarcastically in a half-joking manner.

My ass of a best friend patted me on the cheek. "I'm glad you know that, Ally."

I rolled my eyes once again (I swear, one day my eyes will be permanently glued to the back of my head thanks to this prick) and walked back to my room to retrieve the book. I returned to Austin and turned to my page on the To-Do List. I already had five names on it.

It was quite ironic, actually. I had two motives for coming up with my own To-Do List: To make Austin jealous, and to get over him. You can call it contradiction but I call it killing two birds with one stone.

"Dallas Strong," I said as I pointed to Dallas' name. I patted his stunned cheek (bitchily, may I add) and walked away with my head held up high like a queen.

* * *

"I officially call this Team Austin meeting to order," I said, holding a toy gavel and knocking it on my desk in the practice room as if I were a judge in the court. Man oh man, do I love gaveling! "Roll call! Austin Moon?"

"Here."

"Trish de la Rosa?"

"Here… unfortunately."

"Dez Worthy?"

"H-h-h-h-here!" came Dez's frantic voice. We all looked up and saw him dancing like he had a mouse in his pants. Trish smirked and said, "Dez." He calmed down instantly and raised his eyebrow when he noticed that we were all staring at him bemusedly. What was he up to now?

Trish was happy to clear everything up for us. "Adam and I hypnotized him into thinking that there would be mice in his pants every time he hears his own name," she said, trying to oppress her laughter.

"You.. what… How could you?" he cried out, grabbing Trish by the shoulders and shaking her back and forth dramatically, just like how he shook her when he asked her why she flushed his goldfish down the toilet bowl during our freshman year.

If Adam were here, he'd probably have flung Dez out of the room for laying a hand on his girl. Unfortunately, he was babysitting some little terrors so he couldn't turn up for the meeting.

"Dez, calm down!" I shouted as I attempted to grab him away from Trish. He froze. Oops, I forgot about the trigger word.

"MICE IN MY PANTS! M-MICE IN MY PANTS!" he shrieked as he started dancing around the room again.

"Dez!" Austin shouted and Dez finally stopped jumping around.

I glared at Trish as she shrugged her shoulders and laughed nervously. "Crazy, right?" she coughed.

"Okay, EP update: we've written about 25 songs but we feel that only 3 of them are suitable for the EP. We're gonna start working on a couple more songs and select 2 more for the EP," I said as Austin wrote down everything on our Team Austin notebook. He was our note-taker, he wrote down all our meeting minutes into the notebook. "Manager, how about you?"

"Austin, what is the one thing you've been begging me to do ever since I became your manager?" Trish asked excitedly. We could sense that she had some really exciting news for Austin and we all leaned in towards her, curious to know what the big news was.

Honestly, I had no idea what Austin had been begging her to do and apparently, neither did Austin. "Uh… to stop making googly eyes at Adam and to just kiss the poor guy already? Which you already did?" he said uncertainly with a weak laugh.

Trish blushed and rolled her eyes in response.

"I meant something career-related, you doofus!"

"To meet Laura Marano and marry her?" he asked, casting a swift glance in my direction. When he saw that I was scowling, he smirked smugly. He knew that I didn't particularly like Laura. To be honest, I effing love her. If I were a guy, I'd totally marry her. But I despised the fact that she had Austin's heart and I didn't. I wouldn't say I was jealous… I was just competitive by nature.

Trish threw her hands up in exasperation. "You're a lousy guesser. I'm just going to break the news to you, so here goes…" she said, trailing off.

The suspense was killing me.

"WHAT IS IT TRISH? OUT WITH IT, YOU NINCOMPOOP!" I practically screamed after a minute of silence. Yeah, I could be a real badass when I was annoyed.

"You, Austin Moon, are going to…"

"Yes?" Austin asked all-too-eagerly.

"Perform at…"

"Where?" Dez shrieked.

"Dez!" Trish finished.

Dez started screaming about a mice apocalypse in his pants again, causing Trish to start laughing like a hyena. "Really, Trish?" I drawled monotonously. She put her hands up. "What? It's funny!"

"I'm going to perform at Dez…?" Austin asked, uncertain if he heard his wacko of a manager speak correctly.

Upon hearing his name, Dez calmed down again.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Dez asked as he clapped his hands together excitedly.

"You're going to be performing at Times Square on New Years' Eve!" Trish squealed.

Three seconds had passed and we were still staring at her in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Austin screamed as we screamed along with him. We huddled into a circle, held hands (I HELD AUSTIN'S HAND) and started jumping around and screaming with one another.

This was HUGE! Austin only had one official song released before this. It was titled "Double Take" and it went viral on the internet. He made quite a big name for himself but his popularity dwindled after half a year of inactivity. He wasn't inactive though, he was just taking time off to work on his EP.

And now, to be able to perform at one of the biggest events, if not THE biggest event, in America… it was such an honor.

"How'd you do it, Trish?" I asked and looked at her incredulously.

"Well, I may or may not have kidnapped the concert promoter's daughter…"

"Trish!" I chided.

"Kidding! I just emailed and called the promoter to try my luck. Turns out, his daughter, Chantel, is a huge Austin Moon fan so he agreed almost instantly. And you know what the best part is?"

We shook our heads.

"You get to take Chantel out for dinner!"

Silence. If we were out in the jungle, you could probably hear crickets.

"Umm… okay…?" Austin asked unsurely. He loved his fans and all, but I knew he secretly hoped that the 'best part' would be something like getting to meet Laura Marano or scoring invites to the hot star-studded after-party.

"Well, apart from that, we've also been invited to the after-party! And most importantly… WE GET PAID!"

We erupted into cheers. Two things made the world go round: Music and Money. Of course, there's Austin Moon too but maybe that just applied to his fans and me.

After Trish left for her date with Adam and Dez left for his flight to Los Angeles (most of his family lived in LA so he and his family would fly over to tinsel town for Thanksgiving every year), Austin and I were alone in the practice room. Insert promiscuous wink.

"So, looks like we've got to release your EP soon, huh?" I asked Austin. We were both sitting at the piano, brainstorming for song lyrics.

"Yeah, gotta get it out there before the 31st of December."

I patted his shoulder. I could tell from his face that he was under immense stress. Sure, it was great news and it was a great opportunity to promote Austin as an artist as well as his upcoming EP and album, but this meant that he was going to be performing in front of the whole nation and even to some international audiences. Billions of people would be watching him. Even One Direction would crack under that kind of pressure.

"It'll be alright, we'll get through this together," I comforted him. He smiled (and melted me into a puddle of icky goo) and hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Als. There's no way I could've made it without you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Things are a little slow-moving :( But it'll be worth soon enough! I'm currently writing chapter 17 and all I can say is... you're gonna love chapter 15 & 16!

Teeeheeeee :D

For those of you who asked - no I do not have a set timing for updating. I just update when I think the chapter is ready for publishing. I always write a couple of chapters in advance so I can check back for any discrepancies.

200 REVIEWS! OMG THANK YOU I LOVE YOU IT'S A PERSONAL RECORD FOR ME THANKS GUYS!

BTW Chantel, looks like you're gonna meet AUSTIN MOON soon!

Join me on Twitter at anxofdoom!

_queenc1 said: "Ally should move on since he is such a prick I mean I love him and all but come on you don't kiss someone then move on to someone else with out at least saying something. Update soon."  
_- Right? That's what I keep telling him but he refuses to change, saying that he has "his reasons." Whatever loooooser

_Little-bit-of-auslly said: "Buzz man... An Ally 'To do list' you should get her to get austin to help her the way she helped him and then he'll get jealous and realise that he's loved her all along and also what age is Beth if she's been held back so many times?"  
_- You're a psychic! Beth is around 21 years old

_VelvetFox16 said: "Oh my fudge nuggets I did NOT expect that ending! Little Ally has a to-do list now?! OMG they grow up so fast! :') Anyways who will you put on her to-do list? Dallas? Elliot? Ethan? Trent? All of the above? Soooooo excited to see how this turns out! :D Oh and please tell Austin this for me:PAYBACK'S A BITCH! ;) ahhh,update soon please!"  
_- Indeed they do! I relayed your message to Austin, he said something about stabbing you with a pancake.

_melitza253r.s said: "Good update soon im really enjoying this story please update sooooon! lol sorry but yeah get the message update and proably longer next time"  
- _I'll try! The chapters will be much longer soon! I try not to make chapters too long because I'll end up writing crap instead :(

_ReAdErSfEvEr said: "Nice questions. Do you really think like that?"  
_- I do, occasionally!

If I could reply to everyone's lovely reviews, I would but unfortunately I can't or this author's note will be much longer than the chapter itself haha. I see a lot of reviewers wanting to kick Austin's ass - believe me, I do too. What a prick!


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll talk to him about basketball before school on Monday. Once we reach the janitor's closet, I'll tell him that I have to go. You'll push him in, lock him in the closet and secure your man. Any questions?"

Austin looked up from the black notebook and glared at me after informing me about his plan. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I, Ally Dawson, am going to do the whole clichéd push-your-crush-into-a-janitor's-closet-and-make-o ut-with-him thing. Except Dallas Strong isn't my crush. Austin is.

My life is so screwed up. I can't even keep track of my life anymore.

Basically, I'm in love with Austin Moon, who happens to be a huge philanderer. I've spent years helping him get laid and I tried making him jealous by dating his twin brother for a day or two. The day I 'broke up' with his twin brother, his twin brother gets his heart broken by the girl he really loves and the girl he loves is torn between him and another one of her best friends. The next day, after Ally the heroine (heh that's me!) finally persuades the girl to choose Austin's twin brother, and Austin and I kiss after that. And just three hours after our mind-blowing wow-alicious kiss, Austin gets a girlfriend.

It's not all doom and gloom though – we're going to New York City in December! Whoopee!

Oh, did I mention that all this only happened in less than a week? Adam asked me to fake-date him on Friday, our first (and last) 'date' was on Monday, our kiss was on Tuesday, Trish told us about the Times Square gig on Wednesday and it was Thursday.

Thanksgiving.

I mimicked him by licking my lips and I nodded.

"Thanks Austin. Now, if you'll excuse me, would you please get the hell out of my room? It's SIX in the freakin' MORNING! On a no-school day!" I screamed as I threw some cushions at him. I get really grumpy when I'm deprived of my beauty sleep. Which is pretty much all the time. It's okay though, I don't really have to worry about my outer appearance because Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan tell me that I light up their world like nobody else and the way that I flip my hair gets them overwhelmed all the time.

Why in the name of insane insanity was Austin Monica Moon in my freakin' bedroom at six in the freakin' morning, talking about setting me up with some freakin' player?!

Oh wait, the To-Do List.

Austin held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez, Little Miss McGrumpyskirt, I just had a little too much coffee last night and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd help my beloved BFF with her crazy new plan."

I rolled over to face him and chucked my precious Spongebob plushie at him. I'm sorry Spongebob, I love you but it was for a good cause. I rolled back to my other side and fell asleep, hoping my bitchy best friend got the hint to GTFO my room and to leave me alone because I want nobody, nobody but him.

* * *

"I'M A MOTHER FATHER GENTLEMAN!" I screamed the only line of PSY's "Gentleman" I knew & understood at the top of my lungs while dancing along to that incredibly annoying yet painfully catchy & infectious song.

Yup, I'm dancing. Ladies, mothers, fathers and gentlemen (no pun intended), please give it up for the one and only Ally Three-legs Dawson!

Austin was out with Beth, getting groceries for her Thanksgiving party which only the sad kids who couldn't celebrate Thanksgiving (AKA me) attended. Can I hear a hurrah?

And that leaves me _alllll_ alone, with no one to hold…

I was having a mini-concert in my bedroom. I faced the closet as I broke out all my coolest dance moves and sang my favorite songs at the top of my lungs. I pretended to be Austin – I really admired his self-confidence and his talent – and performed my very best. I eventually got a standing ovation from my life-sized cardboard cut-outs of Ross Lynch, R5 and Niall Horan. As you can see, I kinda have a thing for blondes.

"THANK YOU MIAMI!" I screamed after my last song as I fell back onto my bed and stayed there for the rest of the afternoon.

Pfft, who needs Austin when I have all my posters and life-sized cut-outs of Ross Lynch and his band R5 cheering me on in my bedroom?

* * *

"Why are you dating Austin?" I asked Beth curiously. We were at her party – only fifteen people showed up (everyone else was probably with their families) and Austin, being the genius that he was, forgot to get the alcohol so we were just hanging around, eating stale food and making small talk.

"Like, why not? He's, like, hot and like, _soooo_ experienced," she said with a wink, nudging me at the last part.

_I wouldn't know_, I thought to myself. I took another sip from my glass of alcohol-less punch while observing Austin from afar. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV, watching that Spongebob episode where Mr Krabs gets caught by the Flying Dutchman for being a miser.

"Hey Ally, do you want in on a little secret?" she asked me in what could be the first sentence she has ever spoken without the word "like" in it. Someone call the Guiness World Records!

I nodded my head. She leaned into my ear.

"Austin, like, likes this girl and he's only, like, dating me to, like, make her jealous," she whispered mischievously. "Any idea on, like, who this girl is?"

Wait, so Beth wasn't the girl he liked? I knew he had some sense in him! Not that Beth was a bitch or anything, because she wasn't. She was a really nice girl apart from the fact that she had a raging libido and enjoyed abusing innocent English words.

I couldn't just sell Austin out like that though, so I shook my head. "Nope, no clue," I said.

"But you like him, don't you?" she asked with a knowing tone and a smirk to match.

I winced. Was my crush _that _obvious?

"W-why do you say that?" I asked, trying to act natural.

She flipped her hair and grinned. "It's like, so obvious. When I first, like, met you guys, I thought, like, you guys were, like, going out! But then you, like, set me up with Austin and I was like, shocked because I thought you two were, like, practically married!"

"Well, he doesn't feel the same way so we obviously aren't married."

"Y'know, I think you might actually, like, have a chance with him."

Well this was turning into an interesting conversation.

"Hm? How so?"

"He likes this girl, right? What if that girl was, like, you?"

I shook my head furiously. "It can't be. He said that he met her at summer camp. We've known each other since I was born."

Oops, I just gave Austin's position away to the enemy! Code Red, Code Red!

"Summer camp? I know for a fact that Austin has, like, never been to a summer camp," she said. And for once, she was right.

Austin _has_ never been to summer camp. In fact, he has never been to camp. We've spent every summer together, either hanging out or going on vacation with our families. Yeah, we're THIS tight.

But Beth was _dead _wrong. If Austin actually liked me, he would've showed it. He's not the type to hide his feelings. He's not that pathetic, unlike some loser with the intials AD.

And that was what my To-Do List was there for.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

HOLAAAA! Bet you're surprised that I updated so soon, huh? This week is going to be extremely insane & hectic for me. I'm going to Brisbane in a couple of weeks (yes, where Adam used to live!) and I'm not sure if my hotel there has free internet access so I'm going to update as much as I can whenever I can to alleviate you guys of your suffering!

I iz sadded becuz last chapter didn't get too many reviews :( BUT IT'S OKAY! I'm getting more reviews than I used to and I'm really content with that (it'd be nice if you guys could review more though, I love reading your reviews!)

I don't want to make promises I can't fulfill but I'll try to upload another chapter within the next 24 hours because I may not be able to update in the next few days. There's this Social Star Awards thing happening in Singapore and I'm really busy with it. Look it up - it's a pretty big international event and loads of superstars like Carly Rae Jepsen, Psy, Cee Lo Green, Ryan Higa and more will be present! You can stream it live on Starcount's youtube channel at youtube-dot-com-backslash-starcount :)


	13. Chapter 13

"I have a girlfriend," he said bluntly while shooting me a disgusted look. He turned on his heels, opened the door, straightened his clothes and walked out, leaving me alone in the dark.

Well, that went well.

I walked out after him and closed the door. Thank goodness no one noticed our odd behavior.

I sure had a lot of explaining to do later on.

Austin rambled over with his hands tucked in his jean pockets, grinning smugly. He had obviously witnessed the whole thing and saw what a failure it was.

"So, how'd it go?" he probed mockingly.

"Oh, shut up."

I looked at Dallas' retreating figure in with mock sadness. Austin sensed my 'sadness' and enveloped me in a hug. Yes, this was definitely much better than kissing Dallas' lips. Kissing Dallas honestly felt like kissing a slimy dead fish. Or a slimy dead slug. Whichever sounds more nauseating.

"It's okay Ally, you can do _way_ better than Dallas," he said while rubbing soothing circles on my back. Cue Hannah Montana's "This is the Life."

"Yeah? Like who?"

He paused and stopped rubbing my back. He hummed as he thought deeply.

"Me," he finally said after a second of hesitation. I choked – what?

I pulled apart and looked at him. Play it cool, Ally.

"You?" I asked with a playful grin on my face, as if the thought of dating him was so morbid because Heaven forbid the day that Ally Dawson and Austin Moon start dating. Austin raised his eyebrow.

"Why not? I'm the perfect package!" he said while flexing his biceps. Dang, when'd they get so big? I stared as his muscles contracted and I felt the urge to run my hand over his ka-pows.

No no no Ally, focus.

"Pfft," I snorted as I broke out into hysterics. Way to play it cool, Ally. "Pfft, you and me? Hah, never!" I continued laughing as if the idea of us dating was thigh-slappingly hilarious. Which was, unfortunately, true.

"Yeah, totes ridic," Austin mumbled. I detected a tone of hurt in his voice. Oops, maybe I took it too far. I stopped myself and I patted him on the back.

"No worries, Austie, I'm sure you'll find your princess one day."

It had better be me or I'll strip you of your manhood with those kiddie zig-zag scissors. Mm-hmm, I went there.

He looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"I already have, but I don't know if she wants me to be her prince."

You and me both, Moon.

* * *

"Would you would you want it if I stood up above a crowd, got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud?"

Yes sir, I certainly would.

"Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt?"

Of course. Anything you say,_ baby_.

"I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now," Austin finished as we did a re-take of the first verse. We already recorded the full song but it was almost impossible to record a perfect version in one take so we had to do re-takes on the parts with errors.

I clicked the stop button and replayed what we had just recorded.

I bobbed my head to the beat and Austin followed suit. We removed our headphones as I high-fived Austin. He was doing an extremely good job so far, the entire song was almost pitch perfect!

"Alright, you went a little flat on the repeated 'beats' in the second chorus – let's try that one more time."

I slipped my headphones back on and waited for Austin to give me the thumbs-up signal before we began recording.

* * *

"Ally, do you have a crush?" Austin asked out of the blue. One moment we were discussing the track-listing for his EP (all five songs were selected and post-production was underway) and the next, he was talking about my love life?

Austin and I may seem really, really close (which we definitely are), but we barely talked about love. It was a sensitive topic, I guess. When we were younger, we didn't see a point in talking about crushes because we were 'engaged' back then and we were pretty sure that we were going to love each other forever and get married and have cute little mini-Austins and mini-Allies. Unfortunately, time and puberty broke off our 'engagement' as those memories soon buried themselves right at the back of our – or rather, Austin's – minds.

"Uh... why do you ask?"

"You write really good love songs, I was just wondering how you got inspiration for those."

Oh, that's easy. _You're _the inspiration for my songs. I wanted to say that aloud but that was like professing my undying love for him. And I valued my humility and dignity way too much to do that.

Of course, I valued our friendship too.

"Well, yes," I admitted. Please be jealous, oh please be jealous!

He looked up at me and held my gaze. It was another one of those eye-contact sessions where we just end up staring at each other for no apparent reason. Adam and Trish call it eye-sex but I'd be lucky to even get to first base, or even half base, with him. Oh wait, I already did, just a week or two ago. Teehee.

Speaking of which, we haven't even talked about the kiss. I needed to know what happened back then but I was afraid to bring it up. Would he think that I was some clingy loser? I decided to drop it and wait for _him_ to bring it up instead. After all, he was the man, he wore the pants in our relationship (or rather, our bestfriendship).

I suddenly remembered the conversation I had with Beth during Thanksgiving.

"You're using Beth to make _her_ jealous, aren't you?" I said, making sure to say the word 'her' with extreme disgust. Real subtle, Ally.

Austin looked taken aback by my sudden accusation but he nodded. "I don't know what else to do to make her love me…"

"Show her that you love her! Do something sweet for her!" I suggested.

"How?"

"You can slip her an anonymous letter and tell her to say the word 'Spongebob' to every person she meets in school, and that you'll be the only one that replies 'Squarepants'. And you can burst into her class wearing a Spongebob costume and ask her out!"

I can't believe I was plotting my own heart's demise. That was my dream love confession scenario that no one, not even Austin or Trish, knew about. And I had just told my crush about it.

God, take a hint already, will you Austin? 'I LOVE YOU, DUMBASS!' I wanted to scream.

Austin, on the other hand, stared at me like I had grown ten noses.

"Yeah, I'm better off getting girl advice from Dez," he said. I huffed and stood with my arms akimbo.

"Austin Monica Moon, are you insulting my genius-ness? Because admit it, that idea was brilliant."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Nuh-uh," he pouted. Oh someone please save me, I'm stuck with a four year old.

"Uh-huh, yes it was."

"Nope. Disagree with me again and I'll have to shut you up."

"Yes. It. Was," I said defiantly. Hah, look who gets the last –

Oof.

Well fuck me, Austin Monica Moon was kissing me again. There were zillions of questions swarming around in my mind right now. What is he doing? Why is he doing it? Does he like me? Why is he kissing me?!

Not that I was complaining. Oh shut up Ally, and just enjoy the moment while it lasts!

I threw caution to the wind and started kissing him back like there was no tomorrow. Our kiss grew from sweet and gentle to rough and needy. He wrapped his toned arms around me tightly, squeezing the two of us together, trying to get as close to each other has possible. I, on the other hand, played with his fine blonde hair on his head and started scratching his scalp.

How romantic.

I knew my mind was going to be so confused by this afterwards and I knew I was going to be hurt if I let this go further, but I just couldn't control myself. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to make out with Austin? He is a piece of work, this boy is.

When we finally pulled apart after what seemed like 2917419 years later, our lips disconnected with a loud smack with a string of saliva in-between our lips. It took all the self-discipline and control in the world to not pull Austin back to me.

We did it again. We kissed again. For the second time in our post-puberty years. For reasons unbeknownst to me.

Austin spoke first.

"Sorry, teenage boy problems. Haven't gotten a good lay in ages."

And this time, it was my turn to take off and run.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There we have it! Austin & Ally's second kiss in their post-pubescent years! What the hell is wrong with Austin? UGH.

Thanks for all your reviews and sorry for making you guys wait so long - it's been a tough week for me. I have an exam tomorrow but I'm just going to upload this chapter for you guys :)

I'm going back to Cali this Friday for about two weeks and I may not have internet access for the first week as I'll be putting up at a hotel for the first week and we have to pay for the internet. BOO. If it's cheap we'll pay for it but if it's ridiculously expensive, then no deal. :( So I'm not sure if I'll be able to update but I'll try my very best!

GO TEAM AUSLLY!

Thanks for all your reviews!

_Saphire said: 'I just started reading this story and there are no words to describe how incredibly awesome and realistically believable this story freakin is (ally's personality is mine toned down) I read and read fanfiction of all types and I've been doing this for about a really long time (I have no life) and I have many favorite and this story has been added to that list'  
_- Yay thank you! Glad to know you enjoyed it, really honored to be in your favorites list!

_Frenchie12 said: 'Can't wait to see a jelly austin and its obvious the girl he wants to get jelly is ally or else he wouldn't have kissed Beth right infront of ally's window'  
_- RIGHT?! I'M PRETTY SURE AUSTIN HAS A CRUSH ON ALLY IF HE DOESN'T I'LL STRANGLE HIS RIDICULOUSLY SEXY NECK... or his butt

_Little-bit-of-auslly said: 'It's clearly Ally that he likes...if it's not i WILL cry...'  
_- So will I! But what if... he... liked... Dez? DUN DUN DUN nah I'm evil but not that cruel

_TandK4ever said: 'i wonder if it's bad that i read this a little over an hour? i just started ur story and could not stop. goddammit i knew austin liked her he just didn't want to show it the bastard. it is easy to put the pieces together :D'  
_- Goddammit I hope Austin likes her too! If he doesn't let's gather a _lynch_ mob and destroy all his guitars

P/S: Love all your Beth imitations! :D


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, he's back. Kiss my neck," I said quickly, pulling his face to my neck. The blonde standing in front of me more-than-gladly complied as he started sucking against my neck feverishly. I turned to my left and I saw Austin staring at me incredulously through the transparent. Good, I've got his attention.

I discreetly dialed Austin's number on my cell, making sure Austin didn't see me doing it. Time to make that bitch-tard jealous.

As soon as Austin picked up, I started moaning.

"Oh, Dallas," I gasped. I moaned and groaned to make Austin think that I was enjoying it – sure, having a hot guy kissing my neck was a turn-on but you know what would be a better turn-on?

Austin Moon kissing my neck and touching more bases than just that.

Dallas was in on the plan. After I apologized profusely for trying to suck his face in the janitor's closet, I let him in on the plan and he was more than happy to help out. After all, he's held a grudge against Austin since their basketball coach chose Austin over him as the captain of the basketball team.

"Say my name baby," Dallas whispered huskily, his hot breath tickling my ears. I was honestly tempted to stop this make-out-session-slash-free-porn-show just to scratch my ears, which were probably turning beet red from the itch.

"Dallas," I purred seductively.

I could hear Austin's voice going all panicky from my phone's speakers. "Ally? Ally? I see you. Stop it! Ally? Can you hear me? Ally!" Dallas and I shared a knowing smile and I had to bite my lip in order to control my laughter.

I turned to look at Austin once more and he caught my gaze this time. He was fuming – scratch that, he was absolutely livid. I was usually against crude language and behavior but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I looked directly at him, gave him the middle finger and pulled Dallas into another lustful kiss.

I made sure to moan extra loudly.

"Fuck you," I heard the small voice from my phone say before the line went dead.

After a hot make-out session, I looked to see that Austin was gone. I finally pulled away from Dallas' tasteless lips and high-fived him.

"Thanks Dallas, you're a doll. Sorry to hear about your break-up with Serena," I said sheepishly.

"No problem," he said with a kind smile. "I've never been one to help people out but if this is how helping people feels like, I might just run a charity."

Pfft. Boys are perverts.

I'm glad Austin got mad but the burning question was: why was he so mad?

* * *

We had two weeks before we went to New York City for the big performance. We at Team Austin have been working our butts off – Trish has been confirming flights and details with the booking agent and concert promoter. Adam, as Austin's other manager, has been dealing with Chantel, the concert promoter's daughter, who called every five minutes to confirm that their dinner date was still on. Dez has been editing Austin's promotional video which would be aired nationwide alongside the Times Square ball drop advertisements on TV. I've been rewriting and rearranging Austin's songs such that his set of three songs will flow smoothly. Austin has been busy training and rehearsing with his vocal coach and dance coach.

Everything has to be perfect.

We've been so busy that Austin and I haven't so much as spoken ten sentences to each other for the past three days. That was probably a record for us. And yes, we haven't spoken about the kiss and my little show with Dallas yet.

It was time for our mini-rehearsal in the Sonic Boom. It was our first full rehearsal and we were all anxious to see how all our hard work would turn out.

"You know him from Youtube, where his first single "Double Take" went viral on the internet. The overnight sensation – or rather, the over-two-nights sensation, as he likes to call himself – will be performing exclusive tracks from his self-titled debut EP which was just released last week. Please join me in welcoming to the stage our first performer of the night, Austin Moon!" Trish read from the cue card in her announcer voice. I wrote that mini-bio for whoever the host was (probably Ryan Seacrest) and that was also Austin's cue to start singing the first line of the first song – "Double Take."

After "Double Take" came two songs from Austin's EP, "Can't Make It Without You" and "A Billion Hits." They were all upbeat and catchy tunes, which were perfect for the occasion since it was a celebratory event. I wish we could've thrown in a couple of ballads but the audience would probably be bored by the time Austin reached the second chorus.

The rehearsal went smoothly as Austin's powerful voice and well-coordinated body moved and gave its all to the imaginary audience. I jotted down some parts which could be improved onto a notebook.

_Note to Austin: The verses of "Can't Make It Without You" are meant to be spoken, not rapped – stop throwing in unnecessary yo's and swag's!_

_Note to Dez: The audio for "Double Take" is broken in the second verse for one-point-oh-three seconds. FIX IT ASAP!_

Other than that, it was all good. We were so going to rock New York City's socks off.

We high-fived one another after the rehearsal and we all went out for awesome pizza. Yipee!

Lunch wasn't awkward at all, since we had Trish, Dez and Adam. We just acted like we usually did, pre-kiss. Occasionally I felt Austin's gaze land on me but I shrugged it off. 'Act like you don't care, Ally, that'll make him jealous,' I told myself.

* * *

I couldn't take it anymore. It had been a week since the kiss and the Dallas incident, and we were going to NYC in a week. I didn't want to go to New York with a heavy heart. I needed to know everything and get everything off my chest before we went there.

We'd been hanging out just like old times. There was still a little bit of tension and awkwardness but we pretended that it didn't exist. But it was still worrying me like crazy.

I felt courage surge through me all of a sudden. 'Tell him you love him. Right now,' my inner voice told me.

What?! You cray, bro?!

Where'd that come from?

I looked at Austin, who was practising some guitar licks on his brand new red Fender electric guitar. We were in his bedroom, just hanging out and talking about music.

If I could text my inner voice, I would definitely send it an 'STFU' with some rude emojis.

But then again, if I told him now, New York would be a whole lot more enjoyable. If he felt the same way about me, we could be boyfriend and girlfriend and our trip there would be like our honeymoon.

'What if he doesn't?' my inner voice inquired.

Once again, STFU.

It's now or never. Better sooner than later.

I choose 'never' and 'later.'

Before I could stop myself, I found myself saying the name that I've been well-acquainted with since birth. It used to roll off my tongue so easily but right now, I was nervous as heck.

"Austin."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This may seem pretty sudden but I couldn't think of how to slot this in! I don't want to drag the story too long. Is Ally going to tell Austin how she really feels? Oh my shizzles.

ALSO, THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR 316 REVIEWS! I WOKE UP TO FIND THAT THE STORY REACHED OVER 300 REVIEWS AND I JUST FREAKED OUT. THANK YOU SO MUCH, TO REWARD YOU GUYS **I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOMETIME BETWEEN 8AM - 10AM PDT ON THURSDAY, MAY 30.**And I don't think you'll want to miss the next chapter and the one after that (which I will upload around 24 hours after that)! I'm leaving for socal on Friday after posting Chapter 16 and may not have internet access for the first week so I'm trying to get these two chapters out to you guys so you won't die of anticipation or anything :)

Everyone has been asking for an Austin POV. I mean, what kind of Auslly fanfic has 14 chapters without an alternate POV, right? Honestly, I've always been against switching POVs in the middle of a book because in my opinion it seems rather unprofessional but just for you guys, I've done it in a way that makes me seem less unprofessional so I hope you guys like it!

We all hate Austin now, don't we? DOWN WITH AUSTIN!

P/S: Does anyone noticed how Ally's crush on Dallas magically disappeared in 'Girlfriends & Girl Friends?' Like helloooo they should've killed Dallas off or something before doing it though I think Noah Centineo's pretty yumma-licious.

_IxPLAYxMYxMUSICxAxLILxTOxLOUDx said: 'Bdndlfkajf stupid Austin he need to just tell her instead of kissing her and blaming it on a excuse "sorry teenage boy hormones" really AUSLLY MOB UNITE we need to go slap/kick some since into him'  
_- Right? That's what I keep telling him but he keeps saying that he has his reasons... WHATEVER. You either kiss her because you love her or just don't even kiss her at all!

_SJ said: 'will there finally be anAuslly in the next chapter *Hoping*'  
_- Sorry, not much Auslly in this chapter but I promise, the next chapter will be emotions galore!

_ally-kat11 said: 'omg i would cry and laugh my $$ off if he liked dez i laughing right thinking about it'  
_- That could be arranged ;) I actually considered including that in the plotline but I had no idea where to begin!

_R5love said: 'Omg. Austin kissed her again! And.. Uhm.. How do you came to Spongebob and this imagination?;D'  
_- I read the idea from some online article about how to confess your love to someone on Valentine's Day and I just modified it. I LOVE SPONGEBOB! R5 and Austin & Ally too, of course!

_IMMA FANGIRL said: 'OMG I SWEAR I WILL HURT AUSTINNNNN! But this was a really good chapter! My excitement was KUH RAZYYYYYYYYYY WHEN I SAW THAT YOU UPDATEDDDD!'  
_- Thanks! My excitement was KUH RAZYYYYYYY WHEN I SAW THAT YOU REVIEWED TOO! Thanks for your support!

_Singer103 said: 'Really Austin, Really? If you don't admit that you like Ally, I'm gonna strangle you! Lock your doors at night! :D, jk! Loved this chapter ( to be honest, I love every single one of your chapters!)Hope that in the hotel , the internet is cheap! :) update soon please! :)'  
_- Me too, bro, me too. Hey, hands off my Austy, only _I _get to touch his neck :P and other parts of him as well. Oh my.

Thanks again for your reviews! Oh yes, I write all my chapters in the wee hours of the morning (around 12-3am) so there are bound to be mistakes. I'll only start editing after the story is over (unless there are major errors) so please bear with me for the time being! If I could marry every single one of my readers, I would. Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

"Austin."

"Sup?" he asked casually.

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed like a fan-girl would. Shit, that was embarrassing to the core.

He chuckled. "Love you too, Als," he said with his usual grin on his face, shaking his head, probably thinking that I was the retarded-est retard to ever walk the planet. He returned to working on his guitar. FYI, I bought that guitar for him.

I don't know what happened – maybe it was the fact that I hadn't eaten all day and it was 6pm, or the fact that I was failing chemistry, or the fact that I was pissed at Austin for being so dense that he failed to see what I was trying to tell him – but something just snapped in me.

"Do you love me, or do you _love _me?" I snapped in annoyance, emphasizing the second 'love.'

Austin turned towards me, his eyes wide open.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" I asked acerbically. Was he playing stupid or was he just plain stupid?

"I think I know what you mean but I hope you're not thinking what I hope you're thinking…"

"So much thinking, Austin. Good job, this must be a new record for you!"

After my vicious but undoubtedly witty remark to which he had no comeback because it was pure genius, the room just fell silent. I looked at him, trying to search his eyes for some answers but he just stared at and played with his fingers, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

"We kissed. We kissed not once, but twice, Austin. What on earth do you expect me to do, treat it as a friendly gesture just like how _you_ view it as? Because that's not what I felt from those kisses."

"Confession time: I love you, Austin Moon. I fucking love you. I always have, since day one. And if you're just playing with me the way you play every other girl's heart, then I'm willing to have my heart broken now rather than to have it torn later."

After my long confession, I finally mustered the courage to look at Austin. His mouth was hanging wide open and his eyes were as big as Asia. I thought that only happened on TV but apparently people do drop their jaws in real life too. Exhibit A.

I noticed that tears were streaming down his face and his cheeks were slightly wet and pink. His cheeks, not his happy stick. Gosh, don't be perverted!

After a few silent moments, I decided to prompt Austin for a reply.

"Austin?"

He looked at me, his once-sorrowful eyes turned icy as his eyes lit with fury. _That _I did not expect.

"I don't love you? I don't love you?" he repeated furiously. "I kissed you twice and you think I don't love you?"

"Why do you think I tell you I love you all the time? Why do you think I kissed you twice? Why do you think I gave you my first kiss all those years ago? Why do you think I tried to stop you from starting your own To-Do List? Why do you think I got so pissed when I saw you and Dallas together? Why do you think I dated Beth? Why do you think I lied when you asked me who my crush was? Why do you think I made YOU, and not Adam, help me with the To-Do List? You just don't get it, do you?"

Word vomit alert.

I shook my head because I really didn't get it. Plus, scary Austin was, well, scary.

He laughed bitterly, throwing me a mixed look of sadness, fury, disgust and... happiness?

He nodded briefly and his face turned cold and emotionless. "You're right."

"I'm right?" I asked. He was seriously confusing me.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't love you."

I hung my head down in shame. Ally Dawson, the little virgin. Ally Dawson, the best friend of Miami's biggest player. Ally Dawson, Austin Moon's quasi-sister. Of course he wouldn't love you. Who in their right mind would?

'I was hoping that Austin would be the only exception, my soul-mate. Apparently I was wrong,' I thought to myself.

"Maybe _this_ explains why I don't love you," he continued after walking over to his closet and pulling out a Spongebob Squarepants notebook.

I had so many witty remarks to make about his Spongebob notebook but given the severity and heavy-heartedness of this situation, I decided to just shut my big mouth for once. He tossed the notebook to me and I caught it.

"It's your personal diary," I said, recognizing Austin's kiddy scrawling on the cover page.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, but just read it. I really don't care anymore."

With that, he walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I jumped at the loud slam of the door. Well I can tell when I'm not wanted… I ran back to my bedroom via the brack as fast as I could and I lay down on my bed, letting all the tears flow.

He didn't love me. I knew it. There's no way I could ever change a player like him. I'm just like every other girl in our school, having a one-sided crush on Austin Moon.

I don't know how long I stayed there, sobbing into my pillow which was covered with a One Direction pillowcase. After my eyes dried up and there were no more tears left to release, I looked back at my pillow to find that all five members of One Direction now had wet crotches.

Oopsie.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. That cheered me up a little. Now, where was I?

Oh yes, Austin's diary. I flipped open the first page and read the diary from front to back. I felt guilty for invading his personal diary but hey, he was the one who told me to read it.

* * *

_December 29, 2003_

Happy berthday to me! :) :) Today I am 8 years old! It is also my Ally, my bestest fren's birthday :) Ally gave me this pretty Spongebob notebook for my birthday and it is so cute. It is now my dairy! Adam and daddy are back from Ostralia and it is also Adam's birthday! Our mommys and daddys brought us to the Meledy Dinner and it was so cool, everybody there was singing! :) I want to werk there when I grow up.

Ally wore a cute pink dress today with a bow in her hair. She looked so pretty and bewtiful. Dairy, can you keep a secret? I luv Ally, she is so kind, nice, cute, pretty, and saxy! I do not know what saxy is but daddy always calls mommy that so Ally is definetly saxy :)

After we ate, we went back to my room and I asked her to marry me. I want to be Mr Austin Dawson, I want to be her boyfren!

I said, "Ally I luv you." She said, "Austin I luv you to." Then I asked her to marry me and she said yes! :) I am the happyest boy on erth. And then I hugged her and I touched her mouth with my mouth, copying what I always see mommy and daddy do.

Her mouth was so nice and warm and I was thinking if I should do what mommy and daddy always do after they touch mouths. They always take off their cloze and then they screem a lot but I decided not to becuz our mommies and daddies were downstares and I did not want to disterb them.

I love Ally! :)

* * *

_October 14, 2008_

I hate being 12 years old. My birthday's in 2 months but the bitch at the stupid theater wouldn't let Ally and me buy tickets to see 'Angus Thongs and Perfect Snogging' because it was PG-13. Ally has been dying to see that movie for ages and I thought I would finally get my chance to kiss her again during the movie. The last time we kissed was when we were 8 but that was so long ago, I wish I could remember how her lips tasted like but I can't… We were just too young.

Apparently in England, snogging means making out. That's my new favorite word and I can't wait to finally snog Ally! She is so perfect. She cried when that bitch told us we couldn't see the movie. She looks so pretty when she cries. Actually, she looks so pretty when she does anything.

I think I should call this diary the Ally Book because I swear, every entry in this book has me gushing about how beautiful and perfect Ally Dawson is.

Mr F taught us about Russia in Geography class today. Apparently, it's the largest country in the world and it has an area of 6.5 million square miles! Damn bro, I always thought America was the biggest country in the world.

My love for you is larger than Russia, Ally Dawson.

* * *

_January 2, 2009_

Adam told me that he loved Trish today. I congratulated him – my little bro (technically we're the same age but I'm six minutes older) has finally grown up!

I then asked him what being in love felt like. I always knew I loved Ally but she doesn't love me the way I love her. And my friends are always telling me that if you're in love but the other person doesn't love you, it's not love. And by "my friends," I mean Ally. And that always upsets me because my love for her is unrequited.

He told me that he was sure Trish didn't feel the same way about him (aww shucks bro) but he was 1209481% sure that he loved her and that she was the one.

When Ally's family came over for dinner, I asked Ally if she had ever been in love. Yes, in front of both our families. Ally's eyes went wide and she shook her head frantically. Gosh she's so cute.

She doesn't love me.

But I'll still love her anyway. I won't give up on her until she's mine. And even when she's mine, I'm never going to let her go. In short, I'm never ever ever going to give up on her.

Fuck, I'm whipped. Coach Bieber says I've been running too much like a pussy lately, and that his son, whom he claims is an absolute wuss, can run faster than that. Apparently, his son is somewhat famous now. His name is Justin or Joshua or Justina or something like that. Nope, never heard of him.

I love you, Miss Ally Beautiful Dawson.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

ALLY TOLD AUSTIN! AND AUSTIN GOT MAD BUT HE STILL LOVES HER ANYWAY!

More entries from Austin's Spongebob diary to come, this is just the beginning. So there you have it - Austin's POV at last!

I'm kinda stuck because I have no idea how to continue after the diary entries but when there's a will, there's a way!

I just bought an internet plan for when I'm back in the USA so I'll be able to update as usual! So the next update will probably be in a couple of days' time due to the 20-hour flight and jet if you guys leave some awesome reviews, I might just update more quickly... ;)

How'd you like this chapter? It's probably one of my favorite chapters I've ever written! Isn't 8 year old Austin just adorable? Sorry if you can't understand what he's saying, I had to throw in spelling errors since he's just a little kid.


	16. Chapter 16

_January 8, 2009_

AWK-WWARD!

Remember last week, when I asked Ally if she had ever been in love? Her parents confronted me about it today. Okay I wouldn't say they 'confronted' me because they were nice about it but our conversation went something like this:

Mr & Mrs D corner innocent ol' me in my kitchen when I'm home alone. They have our house keys because my parents are always out so they'll always pop by to check on me whenever I'm home alone.

"Can I help you, Lester & Penny?" asks the charming twelve year old man (AKA me).

"We know your secret," Penny says with a knowing smirk on her face.

"You like our Ally!" Lester squeals girlishly. Penny facepalmed herself while I stood there, stunned.

I was like, shitity shitty shit. I was literally freaking out, bro. How on earth did they – did they – does she – huh? I still don't get it.

"It's okay, we haven't told her," Penny says, reassuring me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

And then they forced me to talk to them about my feelings for Ally and they promised that they wouldn't tell Ally about it.

And then as they left, they screamed, "GO AUSLLY!"

Yeah, Mr & Mrs D's parenting ways are pretty unorthodox. Mine too. Mom and Dad want me to be the heir of their stupid mattress kingdom. And by 'mattress kingdom', they mean puny a mattress store tucked away in the nightclub district of Miami. Pfft, no way José, I'm going to make awesome music and be like the Coach's son. Yeah, apparently his name is Justin Bieber – I googled him the other day. He has this weird song called "Baby" and it seriously sucks, but all the girls love him so what the hey?

Maybe that could grab Ally's attention.

I can envision it… Ally and I walking down the red carpet to a glamorous movie premier in Hollywood movie premiere, making our big debut as a couple. The paparazzi snap shots at us and we start seeing spots due to the incessant flashing of the cameras. Ally gets scared and I comfort her by tightening my grip around her waist, letting everyone know that Ally-D was taken and that she was mine.

And if Ally was still scared, I would give her a big wet smooch on the lips. You can thank me later, Perez Hilton.

Only in my wildest dreams. Ally still treats me like her big brother. Just because I was born in the morning while she was born at night (at 2341 hours) doesn't make me any older than she is! But then again, I was born 6 minutes before Adam was and I never let him forget that I'm the big boss.

Life is so weird.

Love ya Ally Dawson. As always.

* * *

_June 13, 2009_

THIIIIIISSSSS SUMMMEERRRR ISSSSS BOOOORING!

For starters, I have basketball training. I love basketball but a basketball star like me sometimes needs a break from basketball too, right?

Meh.

Ally and her family went on a vacation to Brisbane. Our family would've tagged along as well, if not for the fact that both Adam and I had basketball practice. Curse you, big orange ball!

Before Ally left, Adam gave her a huge bag containing gifts and letters that he wanted her to distribute to his friends back in Brisbane. He's still a little upset about leaving all his friends behind to return to Miami but hey – we're the nation's party city!

Day 10 without Ally. T-minus 5 days before Ally returns to the States. Could time pass by any slower?

I MISS ALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.

_Whiiiipped!_

That was Adam. Piss off, bitch.

I miss & love you so much, Ally Dawson. Xoxo?

* * *

_September 5, 2010_

We're sophomores! Finally, no more senior jerks picking on us for being 'froshies.' We're pretty popular in high school, and I have many friends from 8th through 12th grade but sometimes, being a freshman has its disadvantages as well.

Anywho, Adam and I thought of the perfect plan last night. He loves Trish, I love Ally. After reading shitloads of teen fiction stories on sites like Fictionpress and Fanfiction, Adam suggested that we act like players to make our girls jealous.

Being the responsible twin in the family, I conjured a list of pros and cons to this ridonkulous idea.

First advantage: Ally gets insanely jealous and professes her undying love for me. I'll then wrap my newly-toned arms around her small waist and kiss her until our lips turn blue.

Second advantage: Ally confronts me for being a player and tells me that she doesn't like the fact that every girl gets to touch me and she doesn't. I'll let her touch me and we'll kiss oh-so-passionately and she'll be my girlfriend, future fiancée and future wife and we'll live happily ever after.

First disadvantage: Ally hates me.

Second disadvantage: Ally thinks I'm pathetic.

Third disadvantage: Ally decides to follow suit and become a player herself.

Fourth disadvantage: Those perverts at school will think that Ally is single and start hitting on her.

Fifth disadvantage: I get STDs.

Sixth disadvantage: Ally'll tell my parents.

Seventh disadvantage: I get some slut pregnant.

Eighth disadvantage: Ally gets pregnant.

Ninth disadvantage: Ally dies.

Tenth disadvantage: I die.

Eleventh disadvantage: Adam dies.

Twelfth disadvantage: Trish dies.

Thirteenth disadvantage: Everyone dies.

So guess what my decision was?

I agreed.

This had better work out or I'll ship Adam's fugly ass back to Australia and feed him to some wallabies.

_They're herbivores, doofus._

Whatever, Adam. We came up with this big idea called The To-Do List. Pretty clever, huh? If anyone asks, _I_ named it.

_No one's gonna ask mate._

Adam really needs to get a life and stop stealing my pen while I'm writing a kickass diary entry.

Basically, we'll be the players of the school. We'll hook up with girls, (pretend to) have sex with them, and make them jealous. We'll make Ally our 'planner,' where she'll set up our 'sex dates.' Pretty cool, huh?

And yes, we're only pretending to have sex with them. I'm saving my virtue for Ally Dawson, thank you very much. I don't want to spread STDs to her when we finally consummate our non-existent relationship. Plus, I can't imagine making love with anyone but her.

We're planning to break the news about the To-Do List to Ally and Trish tomorrow. They can berate us for being horny and immature pervs but I hope it'll all be worth it!

I love you, Ally.

* * *

_February 8, 2011_

I knew Adam's plan was shit from the very moment he brought up the very idea of it. It's been ages since we set up the To-Do List but nothing's happening! Sure, Trish and Ally yelled at us for being horny jerks and heartbreakers but they calmed down anyway, and Ally finally agreed to become our planner. We've done a couple of girls but they don't seem jealous at all!

Ugh GIRLS.

It seemed to be working for Adam, though. I could tell Trish was jealous every time we told her that Adam had plans with a girl. Ally, however, was cool as a pickle.

Ally Dawson, my heart is yours.

* * *

_October 1, 2012_

I wrote a ballad for Ally :) I'm going to let her know how I truly feel about her by the end of 2012.

And maybe we can have a New Year's Kiss!

She still thinks I'm a useless player. That blows, man. Hopefully I can change her opinion of me when she listens to the beautiful new ballad I wrote for her. She's sure to be mine!

I hope.

I hope you love me, Ally Dawson, because I love you so freakin' much.

* * *

_November 10, 2012_

The funniest shit just happened. We picked this Asian girl for my To-Do List thing and guess what? She's celibate! Lily, I think her name was. I pretended to be disappointed and it took all my willpower to refrain from bursting into laughter.

And apparently that girl's in love with Ally.

Well you're going to have to fight with me if you want Ally's heart, Lily.

I've been waiting in line for Ally's heart since December 29, 1995. It's 2012 and I still haven't won it yet. And no one's allowed to cut in line.

I'm so in love with you it's crazy, Ally Dawson.

* * *

_November 16, 2012_

Adam and Ally are fake-dating to make Trish jealous. Finally decided that your stupid plan wasn't working, huh, bro?

Regardless of whether it was a sham or not, I'm still insanely jealous of Adam. Would it be considered murder if I 'accidentally' slipped some concentrated sulphuric acid and roaches into my twin brother's drink?

I can't believe he's actually doing this. My own brother! My flesh and blood! Bastard. I hope Trish confesses her love to him ASAP so I can get my Ally back.

Damn I feel like a library and Ally's a library book. Heh, Ally would be in me.

Okay that was a terrible attempt at an innuendo. Well, it would've been semi-funny if my twin brother hadn't borrowed my best-friend-slash-future-girlfriend to make his female mate jealous!

Damn it Adam, go punch a kangaroo or something.

I love you so much, Ally Dawson.

* * *

_November 20, 2012_

I kissed Ally. Oh boy, I kissed Ally.

Her lips were so perfect and luscious and…. just… wow.

I actually did it. I kissed her!

I kinda freaked out after the kiss. We were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly after the kiss, and it was perfect. I almost thought that Ally loved me too. And then I snapped back into reality and freaked out and ran away.

Fuck I'm such a wuss. I'm a piece of shit. I kissed my best friend who obviously doesn't return my love for me.

I don't know if I'm happy or sad. Sappy, maybe?

Ally Dawson, you're the love of my life.

* * *

_December 11, 2012_

I fucking hate Dallas fucking Strong. That son of a bitch has had it out for me since day one and now he's finally had his revenge by making out with Ally.

WHY DID ALLY LET HIM KISS HER? DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT HE'S BAD NEWS? DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT SHE DOESN'T BELONG WITH HIM? DOESN'T SHE KNOW THAT SHE BELONGS WITH ME?

Great, now I sound like a masculine version of Taylor Swift.

And when she caught me glaring at her through the window, you know what she did? SHE GAVE ME THE FINGER.

As hot as bad-ass Ally was, that was the last straw for me. She doesn't love me regardless of my everlasting love for her. She will never be mine. She even set up a To-Do List of her own to counter mine. I don't know why but my worst fears have finally turned into reality.

Adam's together with Trish now. Turns out, she loves him too. Called it! And now, I'm the only one without a girlfriend. Apparently Ally has a boyfriend now.

Or maybe they're just hooking up.

That's even worse.

When school reopens next year, I'm going to beat the life out of Dallas Strong.

I'm crying as I write this right now. What will it take for Ally to love me? We kissed not once, but twice. I was a jerk again the second time.

"Sorry, teenage boy problems. Haven't gotten a good lay in ages."

Really? I'm such an idiot. She'll probably never give me another chance.

I'm performing at the Times Square ball drop in New York in less than three weeks, maybe I could make it up to her then.

I really hope she'll say yes.

Ally Dawson, if you ever read this, I love you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! I'm in America now and I've been busy the past few days so I haven't had the opportunity to update.

I apologize for the exorbitant amount of grammar & spelling mistakes. i'm not exactly the best writer at 3 in the morning. And also, I'm typing this on my ipad. I do try to edit the chapters when I spot mistakes though.

LAST CHAPER WAS CRAZY! I think I got 40 or 50 reviews on that one! Hope you guys enjoyed the confessions!

And when Austin called Ally 'saxy', he meant 'sexy' :)

_ausllysgxo said: 'YOU"RE FROM SINGAPORE? I'M FROM SINGAPORE TOO This is so cool, you're American and living in Singapore? I want to hear your accent!'_

- WOW I'VE NEVER MET A SINGAPOREAN PERSON WHO KNOWS OF A&A OR R5 OMG I LOVE YOU! My accent's been described as 'weird' or 'cool', I don't sound completely American I guess, when I'm with my friends in SG, I try to sound more singaporean to fit in. i guess that's affected my accent in some way, you can tell I'm American but... Ah it's hard to describe it

_lolsmileyface27 said: 'if anyone sobbing, screaming, and laughing, please dont be alarmed its just me... btw when 8 year old austin said saxy asbdeyjnbc'_

- Right? HE WAS SO CUTE BACK THEN! I wonder what happened :) oh sweet puberty, you finally did something right for once.

_Ilikebubblegum said: 'I have been reading this all day! This is really amazing! I just love eight year old Austin, I was just laughing so hard at that. Update as soon as you can!'_

- All day?! Wow! Thanks for reading! Maybe we should have 8 year old Austin in an epilogue or in a flashback, shouldn't we? ;)

_Australian4evz said: 'I like what u did with the Tailor Swift thing, but Australians say tay-lah instead of tay-lor. It took me a while to work it out but it was cool though. I love Adam cause he's AUSSIE! Proud Australian don't mind me. Love the story, every story needs an aussie. (They need one on Austin & Ally. ME or CODY SIMPSON or REECE MASTIN). Sorry I talk a lot.'_

- Ooh you're from Australia? Which part are you from? I was recently in Brisbane, hence the reason why I made Adam live there ;) Last time I was there, people kept throwing racial slurs at me though so I'm kinda afraid of the place. Like hello, I'm only half Chinese! White people think I look more Chinese than white and Chinese people thinj I look more white than chinese. it's weird hah. And they'd ask me if I spoke English and I'd just sass them with my accent and the look on their faces would be P.R.I.C.E.L.E.S.S!

Thanks for reviewing guys! Love you all & I hope I'll be able to update soon! Hopefully this chapter sheds some light on some of the events in the story & let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Austin loves me.

I smiled through my tears as I read through every single entry in his diary. It was almost full, with only one blank page left.

All this time, I thought Austin didn't love me the way I loved him, but he really did.

Wow, who woulda thunk it?

He's loved me all this time, just like how I've loved him. My heart fluttered at the thought of being his girlfriend. Us dating was actually a possibility now.

He knows about my feelings for him and I know about his feelings for me.

So…. what should we do? It's going to be so awkward, since we didn't really part on good terms the last time we met just two hours ago.

Maybe I should just wait for him to come to me. After all, he's the guy, right? And since he knows how I feel about him, he'll probably ask me to be his girlfriend.

His latest diary entry was written just 11 days ago. 11 days shouldn't have been enough time for him to change his 'love' for me, should it? I hope not.

Isn't it funny how good and bad news always come hand in hand? It's just like those good-news-bad-news jokes.

Good news: Austin loves me.

Bad news: Austin hates me now.

Oh paradoxes…

I can only hope for the best.

* * *

We haven't spoken much since our 'fight'. I tried to talk to him but he'd ignore me. Trish, Adam and Dez knew what was going on but for the first time, they weren't trying to meddle in our business.

We _have _spoken though, since I'm the songwriter and I have to be present for rehearsals. I've had to give him stage directions and comments on his performance during rehearsals as well but apart from that, we've had pretty much zero interaction.

Right now, we were on the plane to New York City. Thanks to Austin's celebrity status, we got _free _air tickets and guess what? We were flying first class! For free! I chuckled as I recalled Brian Regan's comedic speech about traveling first class. That man is gold, I tell ya.

The airline automatically assigned Austin and I as partners (the seats came in pairs) but he decided to swap seats with Trish so he could talk to his twin brother. Leaving his best friend alone… with no one to hold… Well there's Trish but I don't want Adam to think she's cheating on him with me... Ew. So now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. WHOAAAAA OHHH OHHHH. Cue the dying llama noises.

"Could I have some pickles?" I asked an air stewardess. We were served some chocolate muffins and I needed pickles to go with the muffins. I know many people perceive that combination as "weird" (puh-lease, like eating muffins without pickles _isn't _weird) but I really can't eat anything without pickles. Except cantaloupes, of course, because cantaloupes plus pickles equals tummy ache. The stewardess looked at me like I had pickles growing out of my nose. I wish I did. She crinkled her (plastic) nose in disgust, shook her head, turned on her heels and walked away. How polite.

One of the many perks of traveling first class was the free on-board internet. I always thought we had to switch off all cellular devices on the plane but I guess I was wrong. I took out my iPad and answered some emails from the New York concert promoter, some press peeps who wanted to interview Austin while he was there, and of course Chantel, Austin's biggest fan. Yes Chantel, tomorrow night's dinner date with Austin is still on. No Chantel, you don't have to dress too formally, Austin's only taking you to a small diner. Yes Chantel, you can have photos with him and he'll sign anything for you. No Chantel, he doesn't have a girlfriend.

Once I was done with work emails, I decided to log in to Twitter since I had nothing to do for the rest of the three-hour flight. Since Austin often tweeted back and forth with me, I was pretty popular on Twitter. #Auslly even trended once! In your dreams, people. In mine, too. Austin started off with five million followers but as his popularity dwindled due to his inactivity in the music scene, he was left with seven hundred thousand followers, which is still a pretty good number. I had a hundred thousand followers. Bam! Who knew Ally-Dee was so popular? Damn, I'm amazing.

I had a lot of tweets welcoming our team to New York and also a lot of tweets from fans telling us that they would be at the show and of course, the usual "FOLLOW ME PLZZZZ I LUV U 65468496849."

Umm, how about no.

I turned to my right to sneak a peek at Austin, who was looking right at me. I held his gaze and smiled and I swear I saw a smile creep up at the corner of his lips for a nanosecond. Just a nanosecond – that was exactly how long (or rather, how short) his smile lasted. His smile turned into a scowl as he glowered at me and I rolled my eyes in return. Turning away from him, I returned my focus to my beloved iPad, whom I felt deserved more of my TLC (tender loving care) & attention than Austin did at that moment.

Trish and I conversed for a bit, and I could tell that she was making a conscious effort not to talk about Austin since it was still a sore subject for me. We were talking about college, the hottest subject among all 12th graders since most college applications were almost due. I had applied to the Music University of New York (MUNY) earlier and I received news last week that I had been accepted on early decision. MUNY was my dream school as well as Austin's – we had always wanted to go there together and build up on our music careers there. Since we weren't exactly speaking, I had no idea if he had gotten in.

Trish was planning to go to the University of Southern California (USC) and majoring in the music industry program there, seeing that managing Austin was the only job she had managed to keep for more than three days. Adam was scouted by USC's Trojan basketball team so he was most likely attending USC as well. Dez was applying to the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) and majoring in film production.

Half of Team Austin would be in the east coast and the other in the west coast for four years. I really can't fathom all five of us being apart for such a long time. What were we going to do with Austin's career? Will we stay friends or will we drift apart?

"We still have eight more months, let's just live in the present and not worry about the future just yet," Trish said when I voiced out my worries to her.

Time flies when you're traveling first class, before I knew it, we finally touched down in New York City.

Standing outside the JFK airport, we took a jump-shot with our arms thrown up in the air and a banner behind us reading 'Team Austin'. I couldn't believe that everything we had worked so hard for was finally happening.

I stole a glance at Austin as we were escorted into our limousine outside the airport. He caught me looking at him and he covered my cold hands with his big warm palm and stroked my hand with his fingers.

"Everything's finally falling into place, Ally," Austin whispered as he engulfed me in a hug and pressed his warm and moist lips against my cheek, which soon became soaked in tears.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi! I'm glad you guys liked the last two chapters, hope those chapters cleared everything up! Who would've thought that behind Austin's tough player facade was a sappy love-sick boy?

Personally I think this chapter's pretty weird but I wrote this chapter on the 20-hour plane ride here so... yeah haha

I'm loving summer here! I usually go to America during the winter because my winter break's more than a month longer than my summer break so I haven't got the chance to experience Cali in the summer in many years. I really want to go to USC but it's really expensive even for American citizens! :( Their music industry program has been something I've been looking at for years now and that's why I made Trish apply to that program in USC :)

I'm still jet-lagged! Gah it sucks living in two places halfway across the world from each other. Pacific time is 15 hours behind Singapore time - can you feeeeeel my pain? I really should make Austin & Ally live my life in my next fanfic to vent my anger, shouldn't I?

Anyway, thank you for all the rave reviews again, you have no idea how happy your reviews make me!

_raeganb123 said: 'Virgin Austin... Now THAT I did not see coming. He was so cute in his diary entries back in the day! Now that the diary entries are over, what's Ally going to do? Run to him to confess her undying love? Slap him across the face for keeping this from her? What? Update soon pretty please!'  
_- I was actually deciding between making him a virgin or making him die of chlamydia or HIV but I decided against the latter because I wanted them to have cute little Auslly babies! I doubt Ally would slap him or do anything too clichéd - I mean, she's Ally Dawson! Always expect the unexpected.

_AusllyFan said: 'His little diary entries are so adorable! And the day that he kissed Ally first, is my birthday! Idk if you care, but I just thought it was a funny coincidence.'  
_- That's cool! Which first kiss were you referring to - the one when they were 8 or the one where he ran away?

_AusllyBeliever said: 'What are you gonna do now, Ally? You've read all of Austin's diary entries that all basically end in, "I love you, Ally Dawson!"'  
_- Glad you noticed that! I'm practically crying now like hello Ally just kiss the poor boy already!

_auslly4ever said: 'This chapter had me CRACKING up! Austin sure does love ally!;) oh and in a shout out tell me if u love AMERICA! Maybe u could stay!? Luv ya! Update spoon:)'  
_- Thanks! And of course I love America! It'll always be my home! I can't stay now because I'm still enrolled in a Singaporean school but I'm probably moving back to California for college!

_Australian4evz said: 'Thanks for replying. Well I love aus so much that I'm oblivious to the bad things. I apologise for people being racist. I really am sorry. Not everyone is like that. I'm from a small town (the wettest and most humid part of aus) so I know most people and if not my mum or dad does, which is why every1 is nice and NOT racist. But whatever country you're in you'll come across nice and horrible people. I hope you don't hate Australia too much.'  
_- No worries, I love Australia! I've been there more than six times! :) I've been through much worse, we ethnic minorities have crocodile skin so these comments don't really get to me anymore. It's not that bad since I speak English, it's much worse non English speaking countries. Just a question though - does the word 'college' refer to university or just schools in general?

_Guest said: 'Heyy! So I literally wait for each update. Your writing has this relatability and it is intensely funny. I am kind of having a bad week and your story is cheering me up. Can you update soon please? This has literally became my picker-ypper and guilty pleasure. :) Thanks and keep writing you're great!'  
_- Sorry to hear that you've been having a bad week! I'm not having a very good week myself, I hope this chapter cheers you up! Thanks for reading & liking the story :)

ALSO, I was thinking of releasing a free PDF version of The To-Do List once it's completed & edited, would anyone be interested in it? This way, you can download it and read it on your smartphones or laptops offline or even print it out! Let me know!


	18. Chapter 18

"Being a teen heartthrob, you must have a lot of girls throw themselves at you. Have you ever been in love with anyone though?

The insufficiently-dressed reporter, who was wearing way too much makeup, waited eagerly for Austin's response to her question.

We had twelve media outlets come in to interview Austin for his press junket. This reporter wasn't exactly a reporter, she was the president of Austin's fan club in New York, so she was invited to do an interview with him for the benefit of her fan club members.

C'mon Austin, you know what to say. We've only gone through this question a trillion times…

"Nah, I haven't met _the one _yet. I'm still keeping my options open, y'know?" he said, spreading his arms out on the couch and winking at the reporter.

Perfect.

You would think that I would be heartbroken by that statement, seeing how I wanted to be Austin's One. Well, I already knew that I was but he hadn't asked me out so we weren't officially a couple. Hopefully we will soon, though.

Anyway, Adam decided that Austin had to portray himself as a single man in order to be more appealing to his female fans. Every celebrity had their fair share of pretending to do in order to create their own image and repuation. Some had to fake their sexual orientation, some had to hide the fact that they had their own booty calls and pretend to be America's Sweetheart, some had to pretend to be drug addicts… It was all part and parcel of being famous.

Honestly though, who would be a fan of a cute guy who was taken? Odds are, they would lose out to the 'single' guys. Being publically in a relationship was a step one was allowed to take only after their career was stabilized and had a strong foundation. Seeing that Austin was still dubbed a 'one-hit wonder' and he didn't even have a proper studio album out yet, it was too big of a risk for him to take.

Hence, he had a lot of pretending and lying to do for now.

"We had your fans make a scrapbook for you to welcome you to New York. Wanna take a look?" she asked, scavenging her beige Kate Spade purse for the scrapbook.

After browsing through the scrapbook, Austin thanked her and promised to tweet everyone who had contributed to it. That was genuine. Austin genuinely cared for his fans.

And then there were the archetypal interview questions like "What is your favorite color?" and "What's your favorite sports team?" and "Who would you like to collaborate with?" I know those questions are important, but can't the interviewers phrase the questions in a more fun and intriguing way? I could tell that Austin was getting bored with answering the same old questions with the same old answers.

Some reporters over-extended their stay at the press junket. Guys, I know Austin is an amazing guy and yes, he's definitely dreamy, but fifteen minutes means fifteen minutes. We only had three hours for the press junket and Austin's schedule was really tight.

Because of reporters arriving late and taking too much time, everything was pushed back and we only checked in to our hotel at one in the morning and we had to get up for the sound check at six a.m.

Thanks a lot, everyone.

Our entire team was visibly exhausted the next day. It had been exceptionally hard on Austin. Between memorizing interview answers and rules, dance moves, lyrics and juggling rehearsals and long meetings, he was both physically and mentally drained. The show was taking place that night and he was going to meet his biggest fan, AKA the promoter's daughter AKA Chantel, right before the show. We had to cancel the dinner date due to the delays the previous day but we made it up to Chantel by giving her backstage passes, where she could not only meet Austin, but also big-name stars like One Direction and Selena Gomez.

Austin and I were back to normal. After the hug we shared upon our arrival to New York, all the tension between us just went away and we were back to square one: being BFFs. I've never been so relieved to be just friends with Austin. Sure, I really wanted to be his girlfriend, but the threat of losing him as a friend was more painful than the pain of not getting to be his significant other.

"Is it just me, or is the moon actually out in broad daylight?" Austin asked groggily, pointing up to the sky. We had a long break – after a tiresome sound check in the morning, we got eight hours off to explore New York before we had to send Austin to hair & make-up for the show. We had two more days to explore New York so we decided to just walk back to the hotel for a nap.

Everyone tilted their heads up to the sky to look for the moon but we couldn't find it.

"Yeah, it's just you, mate," Adam said, pinching his twin's arm to wake him up. If Austin was fatigued to the point that he was hallucinating, how on earth was he going to play the show? That was exactly why we needed to get back to the hotel ASAP for our nap.

"Oh, sweet relief!" Austin yelled as he entered our six-star hotel through its revolving doors, clinging on to the door handle for dear life.

I chuckled and shook my head as I watched him go round and round the revolving doors.

Ladies and gentlemen, presenting to you the guy I'm in love with.

* * *

I woke up at four p.m. to find Trish gone from our hotel room. She was probably over at the guys' room with her boyfriend. Austin's limo was scheduled to arrive at five p.m. so we were well ahead of time. We were going in separate batches – Austin, Trish and Adam were going first as they were needed for pre-show stuff and Dez and I would be going at six p.m., just an hour before Austin's set began.

After going into the bathroom to freshen up, I proceeded to the dresser to check my phone. It was then that I noticed a small velvet box lying on top of the dresser.

There was a post-it stuck on top of the box with the word 'ALLY' neatly imprinted on it. Curious, I opened the box carefully as if it would blow up anytime. Hey, I was in New York, I had to take extra precautions.

I gasped when I saw a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant hanging down from it. The pendant was silver on the outside and bright red on the inside and I noticed that it was glowing in the sunlight that was coming in from the window next to the dresser.

It was breathtakingly beautiful. I thought necklaces like that only existed in films.

And that's when I noticed that engraved on the heart-shaped pendant was: 'A&A'. Oh, Austin…

Underneath the lid of the box was a note, which I hastily picked up to read.

_Dear Ally,_

_I hope you read my diary. I'm really sorry for blowing up at you the other day, my emotions just got the better of me. Just in case you didn't read my diary, here goes:_

_I'm in love with you._

_I love you so much, you don't even know how much I love you. It's… ugh I can't even find the words to say it. I don't think the word 'love' alone can do justice to the magnitude of my feelings for you._

_I got this necklace specially made for you when we were 14. I was going to give it to you on our birthday that year and ask you out, but I chickened out. I've been meaning to give this to you for ages but I never really got the chance to. I guess I'm just a gutless loser who can't even tell the girl he loves that he loves her face-to-face…_

_I hope you like it and I'll see you at the show!_

_Love,_

_Austin_

I turned into an emotional wreck again after reading Austin's note. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me! He just… I can't… He… Well, Austin Monica Moon has left me speechless once again.

* * *

When I arrived backstage at the venue, I was immediately ushered into the green room, where Austin was having a meet and greet session with Chantel. I was to keep an eye on them to make sure that everything went smoothly and Chantel didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to do.

"And I was like, bitch, how can you not know who Austin Moon is? Like hello, he's the hottest guy to ever walk the planet!" Chantel shrieked, recounting an encounter with someone who clearly did not know who Austin was.

Austin nodded and smirked, obviously enjoying Chantel's attention and loving the way she fawned over him just like all his fans did.

"And that's when I reached into her shirt and pulled out her fake boobs."

Well, I did not see _that _something. Austin was stunned as well, his eyes went wide as he stared at her in astonishment for a few seconds. He turned towards me and mouthed, "Save me!"

I smirked as I pointed to my watch and gestured to let him know that he had fifteen minutes left with Chantel.

* * *

Fifteen painful minutes later, Austin was finally called onto the side-stage to get ready for his show. I had fallen asleep while watching over them but I vaguely recalled Chantel telling Austin about how excited she got when he followed her on Twitter and also telling him about how she dumped her boyfriend for him.

Cool.

"I'll talk to daddy about the favor. I'm sure he'll want to help out," Chantel promised as she hugged him before leaving the green room.

What favor? Huh? What'd I miss?

Austin beamed and waved goodbye to her.

As soon as the door was closed, he turned towards me and made an expression with his face that resembled the man in The Scream, earning him a laugh from me.

He was about to say something to me before Adam came in and instructed Austin to go to the side-stage. I bid him goodbye and good luck with a hug. I stayed in the green room to start up my laptop and stuff (I was in charge of live-tweeting Austin's show) and settle some final things before the show.

I heard two knocks on the door before it swung open to reveal my favorite Latina, Trish. "Five minutes to show-time Ally, let's go," she reminded. I nodded as I gathered all my stuff and proceeded to the side of the stage.

When I reached the side-stage, I saw Austin peeking at the audience through the stage entrance. He had just finished his entire plate of pancakes (that's his pre-show ritual – he says that he shoots some hoops as a pre-show ritual in interviews but really, all he does is eat five pieces of pancakes with a hundred grams of Grade A Canadian maple syrup and a slap of butter and sugar on the top) and he was doing some last-minute vocal warm-ups.

"Austin Moon, you're on!" the producer said as he pointed Austin to the stage.

"Good luck, liger. Knock their socks off," I said with a smile as I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He thanked me and everyone subsequently wished him good luck. He glanced at Chantel for a moment and he looked extremely relieved when she winked and gave him a thumbs-up and an a-okay sign.

"You know him from Youtube, where his first single "Double Take" went viral on the internet. The overnight sensation – or rather, the over-two-nights sensation, as he likes to call himself – will be performing exclusive tracks from his self-titled debut EP which was just released last week. Please join me in welcoming to the stage our first performer of the night, Austin Moon!"

Show-time.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

The time has come! It's the big show! Good luck, Austin! May the force be with you.

I've set up a Tumblr account, where I will post the links to download the PDF & ePub files of the story. And yes, author's notes will be removed to make the story flow more smoothly. It's anxofdoom . tumblr . com!

We are inching closer to the end! This is either the second-last or the third-last chapter - I really can't decide whether or not I should add a chapter 20 because I kinda like how chapter 19 ends off but I'll see what I can do!

I'm getting a little sentimental & emotional now that the story is almost coming to a close. It's been an amazing journey with you guys and I broke so many personal records with this story... P/S: if there's an Austin & Ally fanfic competition, please nominate this story :D I'd love to be entered in a competition.

I received a PM not too long ago from someone who asked if they could write a fanfiction to this story. For real? If you want to write a fanfiction to my fanfiction (fanfiction-ception..?), please, go ahead! Just ensure that you let your readers know which story you're writing about (so they don't get confused with the extra characters) and of course, PM me or tweet me the link to your fanfic so I can read it!

I just read through the entire story and noticed that the story is inundated with mistakes... even simple grammar mistakes! My first grade English teacher would have a fit if she read this story. I'll edit it before the last chapter, I promise!

_lolsmileyface27 said: 'everyday I sit in my room in the dark waiting for you to update... no seriousl... anyways, austin stop glaring at ally just go kiss and make beautiful auslly children. ohh and when this story ends can you pwease make a sequel? kay bye'  
_- I'M STANDING IN THE DARK, SHE'S DANCING ON THE TABLE, I'M LOOKING THROUGH THE GLASS, SHE'S SOMEONE ELSE'S ANGEL! Sorry, your comment just reminded me of "Standing in the Dark" by Lawson. They're an amazing band PLUS they're a bunch of good-looking fellas as well so if you haven't heard of them, please go check them out! And thank you, I'm extremely flattered by your devotion to my story :) They need to have 5649689656789654314 children. Okay, I think that's asking a little too much of them... 500 will do. In my opinion, sequels kill stories but if I feel like writing an epilogue a few months down the road, I might do it.

_Guest said: 'WHOAAAAA OHHH OHHHH! That was awesome! Please be sure to update soon and how is America?'  
_- It's amazing! It's a little chilly for summer though. I'm in Glendale now which is just a short drive to the north of LA and the hottest it gets is like, 73 degrees. Having lived in Singapore for ages, I'm used to 90-degree summers so I'm kinda freezing my butt off here. I got to meet some friends I haven't seen in ages and I actually saw David Henrie (from Wizards of Waverly Place) and a friend (whom I later found out may or may not have been Selena Gomez - I couldn't see clearly but I think she was wearing the same outfit Selena was in the new pictures of her and David - just google it!) across the street from me and so yea I'm loving America!

_Guest said: 'I love this story so much and I find myself checking for a new update every time I'm on! I know this was a few updates ago, but I am Indonesian but raised in America so I TOTALLY know where you're coming from with the accent thing. People in Indonesia are always making fun of my accent since I sound so American when I speak and I always try to speak with an Indo accent when I talk, but of course, i pretty much fail. You're a great writer and I would look into maybe publishing some original stories one day? I would definitely recommend it! You really have talent. It's just a suggestion, I totally understand if you don't feel comfortable with that kind of career . But out of curiosity, would you? Maybe reply in a shout out?  
-Diza'  
_- Exactly! People in Singapore don't really make fun of my accent though, they practically suck up to me the moment they hear my accent. Haha, right? I'm not too sure how an Indonesian accent sounds like but I have to fake an accent too sometimes and I know how hard it can be! How long have you been in Indonesia for? Practice makes perfect :) I would love to venture into writing original stories! This story was originally published on Wattpad but I only had 2 readers after 24 hours or something like that so I took it down and re-wrote it to fit Austin & Ally! I'm actually a part-time writer - I'm an entertainment writer and I run my own entertainment site so writing has always been a huge part of my life!

_auslly4ever said: 'Loved this chappie! Thanks for replying! Glad u LOVE America! Oh and u probably won't care but I'm trying to get an acting hob with Disney! Anyways luv ya:) up date soon!;)'  
_- Good luck! All the best and be sure to buy me a mansion when you're famous :) Oh, and you can send Ross over to me via Fedex. Or DHL. Anything works :P I have a friend who's currently with Barbizon and she recently got scouted by an agent with Disney connections!

_Guest said: 'Yes, everything's finally falling into place! Couldn't help but read your A/Ns. I just came from the US too and I live in the Philippines so I feel your pain. I have a cousin studying in USC! You should try applying for a scholarship there. :D'  
_- That's so cool! How's it like in the Philippines? It's nice to meet fellow Americans in Asia :) I'd love to apply for a scholarship to USC but my grades are bad... marking my exams is an easy task for my teachers because all they have to do is to mark a cross on every single question!

_Call-me-Nicole said: 'DUDE! Is it bad that i stayed up till 1 in the morning reading this? no? Good. I really liked Austin's POV because honestly what girl doesn't wanna know what a guy thinks? Love the story'  
_- It's fine, I stay up til 3 in the morning to write chapters sometimes! We're all guilty of sleeping late nights due to Austin & Ally fanfics :) I think Austin's POV was a little too mushy but according to one of my guy friends, guys tend to be bigger romantics than they appear to be!

Thanks again for your reviews! See you at Chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19

"Good evening New York! My name is Austin Moon! How are you guys doing tonight?" Austin yelled into the microphone after concluding his first song "Double Take." He was greeted with the wild cheers of the crowd.

The ubiquitous song drove the crowd into delirium as everyone sang and danced along to the song which took the internet and radio by storm a few months ago. The "Double Take" mania was almost as crazy as the "Call Me Maybe" mania – it was a phenomenal hit.

Smiling at the cheers from the audience, Austin burst into his second song, "Can't Make It Without You," which was going to be the first single from his upcoming EP. I smiled as I danced along to the song while watching it from the side of the stage. Austin and I co-wrote the song together and just like the title says, we couldn't have made it so far without one another.

"You write the best-est songs, Ally!" Chantel squealed, snapping me out of my trance. I was watching Austin entertain the crowd with his dance moves and his versatile voice.

I smiled at Chantel. The teenage redhead might be a little crazy but she sure had good taste in music. I thanked her and she excused herself to go backstage. She mentioned something about going somewhere in one direction, eighty-four pounds of carrots and Louis Tomlinson's dressing room… Well, that's what I _think_ I heard.

'To wrap up his segment on the Times Square Ball Drop, Austin will now perform a brand new track from his upcoming EP – "A Billion Hits!"' I tweeted on Austin's official Twitter account. We don't usually tweet on Austin's Twitter for privacy purposes except for occasions like these since some fans may not be able to catch the performance.

"Thank you New York! I had a blast and I can't wait to come back! Have a great night and Happy New Year in advance!" Austin screamed. I smiled – it was finally the end of his incredible performance. I stood up and closed my laptop, and waited for Austin to run back to the side of the stage before heading to his dressing room. He didn't run back though – instead, he just stayed on the stage while the lights dimmed from a bright white light to a soothing purple light.

Dez set his video camera aside and grabbed an acoustic guitar.

"What are you doing, Dez?" I asked inquisitively. From what I knew, it was the end of Austin's set and we didn't even need an acoustic guitar for the show. He hesitated, shrugged his shoulders and ran out to the stage to pass Austin the guitar.

I looked at Trish, who took my laptop.

"I'll take over from here, Ally. Just sit back and enjoy this one," she said with a knowing grin. What? I turned to Adam who just smirked.

What the hell was going on?

"It's been eighteen years, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened," came Austin's voice from the loudspeakers. He was alone on the stage, strumming on his acoustic guitar and singing into the microphone.

I recognized the song instantly – it was the song Austin wrote all by himself. Well, I helped a little but he wrote the most part for himself. It was the fourth track on his upcoming EP.

Why was he performing it? Weren't we only allowed three songs? Why was he performing a fourth one? I saw that Chantel had returned to our VIP area and I looked at her questioningly.

"It's okay Ally, don't freak out. Daddy approved it," she assured me, allowing me to relax a little.

"I wonder if you miss me too," Austin crooned as I sang along to the lyrics. "If you don't, then there's one thing that I wish you knew."

And then he stopped.

He turned to the side of the stage and faced me, staring at me with that unreadable expression of his once again.

"Guys," he spoke into the microphone. "I wrote this song all by myself."

Cue all the hoots and aww's from the crowd.

"I wrote this for my best friend in the whole world. She's been there for me since we were born – well, technically, since _she _was born since she was born about 12 hours after I was."

"I've loved her ever since I knew how to love and I did something really stupid. Scratch that – I did _many_ stupid things just to get her attention, and I guess my actions broke her heart and made her lose her faith in me."

"She's stuck with me through thick and thin but things haven't been so good between us lately because let's just say that some unpleasant things have happened and some feelings were revealed in an incredibly unromantic way."

"Let me make it up to you, Ally," Austin said, looking at me once again. "This song is for Ally Dawson, my best friend, my songwriter, and hopefully my soon-to-be-girlfriend. I love you, Ally."

A couple of tears slipped escaped my eyes and before I knew it, I was bawling. I wasn't sad, heck no, I was extremely touched. I turned to Trish, Adam and Dez and they smiled, pulling me into a group hug.

"I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind, all the time, it's true," Austin sang, walking over to me and pulling me out onto the stage.

He serenaded me for the rest of the song, caressing my face and all, earning many ooh's and aww's from the audience.

"Austin…" I muttered as he finished the song and looked straight into my eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine and we just stared into each other's eyes. His eyes were sparkling intensely and I don't think they've ever been this beautiful.

"I love you," he whispered as he cupped my cheeks with his ginormous hands and kissed me with a passion that I had no idea existed.

At that moment, I swear, everything just fell into place.

Life was perfect.

* * *

After the kiss we shared onstage, I finally remembered that I had stage fright. How convenient. I freaked out and Austin, being the big strong man he was, carried me off the stage and put me down on the couch in the VIP area side-stage. Then, he served me a gigantic plate of pickles. Each piece of sliced pickle had a letter written on it with ketchup and the entire thing spelled 'B MY GIRLFRIEND?'

I looked at Austin and he blushed as he handed me the plate.

"Of course!" I squealed as I tackled him into another hug. Austin really knew how to tug on my heartstrings, didn't he?

He was lying below me and I was on top. It was such a Kodak moment. I really should have kissed him, but even though we were a couple, that didn't mean that we would be lovey-dovey all the time.

I zapped him by poking his two sides with my index fingers, causing him to yelp in shock and jump up. I blew my index fingers as if it were a gun and grinned at my boyfriend.

My boyfriend.

Austin Moon, my boyfriend.

Trish passed me my laptop and pointed at the trending topics section on Twitter. #Auslly was trending at the top spot and Austin had finally passed the one-million followers mark.

I high-fived Austin and I did a happy dance. Naturally, I failed at doing the happy dance. I just fail at dancing, period.

We didn't choose to stay at the Times Square Ball Drop for the rest of the night. Instead, Austin and I walked to a secluded park near the venue, where we could still hear the screams and chants of the audience and we could hear the performances and see the ball. It was the perfect spot.

We just sat on a park bench there and talked about life. Being a couple didn't make it awkward for us at all. We were still BFFs and that was never going to change, apart from the fact that we now had permission to kiss each other without making everything all awkward.

"Um hello, how on earth is it even possible for a person to talk without its vocal cords?" I retorted. We were on the topic of decapitation and Austin told me this supposedly true story about a head. Apparently, his uncle was in an elevator when his friend rushed into the elevator while the doors were closing. The elevator was faulty and it just closed its doors on his friend's head and the elevator went down, beheading him in the process. Even after the head was separated from his body, it could still speak for a minute and it told Austin's uncle, "Your new haircut looks gay."

It was admittedly creepy, but I didn't believe it one bit. Like I said, it didn't have its vocal cords anymore. If it could move its eyes, I would still believe the story since nerves took some time to respond but speak? Hogwash.

Austin chuckled, "Oh Ally, silly silly Ally, as long as it still has its mouth, it can speak!"

My boyfriend has a brain the size of a parasite, I swear.

Allow me to recapitulate the events of that night. First, Austin gave me a beautiful necklace with our initials engraved on them. Then, he performed at the prestigious Times Square Ball Drop. Subsequently, he serenaded me in front of a billion people and asked me to be his girlfriend. And now, after officially being a couple for two hours, we were bating about whether or not beheaded people could speak.

How romantic.

I laughed quietly and snuggled into his chest. It was pretty cold up here in New York.

"Hey Ally."

I turned my head up to look at him.

"You know the To-Do List was just a sham, right? I never actually did anything with those girls," he murmured guiltily, with his lips in my hair.

I nodded.

He took that as a signal to continue. "It killed me when I saw you with Dallas. I knew I never stood a chance with you but I tried anyway. And now we're finally together," he said, his lips lifting up into a smile. I leaned up and kissed the corner of his lips.

"Hey Austin, do you know that our birthday was just two days ago?" I reminded him. We were so busy with concert preparations that we didn't even celebrate our birthday. Our parents were still away at the mattress convention and my mom was still in Africa so we didn't receive gifts from them either.

"Really? Darn, I totally forgot," he replied. "Well, happy belated birthday, Ally."

"Happy belated birthday too, Austin."

He smiled and pulled me in for yet another mind-blowing kiss. I don't know how long it lasted but it was blissful. Who needed fireworks when you could kiss Austin Moon? Don't get any ideas though – he's mine now!

"You know, all these years, I've always made the same birthday wish. And I honestly have no idea what to wish for this year," he admitted.

"Ten! Nine!" I heard the crowd chant. Looks like the New Year countdown had finally started.

"Why is that?" I asked curiously. I've never actually made a birthday wish before because I was the type of person that was all about being content and satisfied with what you have. Okay, maybe I have. Can you keep a secret? I've wished for the same thing every year, and that was to have Austin love me back. And my wish had finally been granted after all these years.

"Because my one wish has finally come true and she's currently lying on my chest."

My heart melted at that sentence. I beamed at him and I noticed the beatific smile he was wearing on his face. He looked beautiful as always. I know 'beautiful' is a rather sissy term to describe a male but there was no other word to describe someone who was so perfect inside-out.

"Eight! Seven! Six!"

"Oh really?" I asked playfully, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He nodded and grinned boyishly, his floppy blonde hair blowing in the cold December wind.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"I love you, Ally," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Three!"

"I love you too, Austin," I replied. Those words came right from the bottom of my heart. We sounded clichéd as hell but I honestly couldn't care less.

"Two!"

"One!"

Austin grinned. "Happy New Year," he said as he brushed his lips against mine, pulling me in for the kiss of a lifetime.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have good news and bad news for you guys.

Good news: This chapter isn't the last chapter! Hurray!

Bad news: The next chapter is the last chapter. Boo!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I did - it's so sweet! Who saw this whole serenading thing coming? Judging from your reviews, I think some of you predicted this :)

Chantel: I hope you enjoyed meeting Austin Moon & thank you for helping to make Auslly happen!

I will tell you guys more about the ePub & PDF versions of this story and how to download it in the last chapter. In the meantime, let me know what you think of this chapter! WAHHOOOOOOOOO!

I may not be able to update so quickly because I'm leaving the US in less than 48 hours. :( It's been amazing meeting all my old friends from Glendale!

And guys - I'm really flattered by all your comments about staying up to read this but please take care of yourselves and get sufficient sleep! Darn I sound like a mom :P

_Kathy0518 said: 'The necklace was so cute. That's one part about show business I really don't get. Having to hide your relationships when your young and a teen idol. But oh well. Wonder what Austin is up to with Chantal I know it's not going to be a bad thing lol. More soon'  
_- It's all about the image. Show business is all about image, reputation and publicity these days. I have a friend who was a former Disney star and the media always portrays her as some troubled child star but in actual fact, she's never smoked a cigarette in her life until she was told that she had to and she only smokes when she knows the media is around. It's really sick.

_SilverLiningsRauraCrossing said: 'Wow. Just wow. I read this and am astonished every time I read a new chapter! Keep going! Also, you are so lucky to go to America! I don't ever go abroad, so tell me how it is! I want to go one day!'  
_- Where are you from! America is beautiful! The only reason why I get to go there all the time is because that's my home country - if I were Singaporean, I don't think my parents really like the idea of traveling 20 hours every year and blowing $2000/pax on air fares alone! Hope you get to go there someday!

_XxRauraXAusllyxX said: 'Its nearly the end? IF THIS ENDS THE WORLD WILL END! D; Anyways, update more soon. This chapter was awesome :)'  
_- OH NO IT'S THE AUSLLY APOCALYPSE!

_MichAndChipzzz said: 'Ahhhhhh! That was adorable! I hope you update ASAP okay? And is it bad that instead of finishing off the first chapter of the A&A fic I've been planning, I was reading this instead? Nope. Not at all. Ehehehe. Hehe.'  
_- PM me when your A&A fanfic is up! I wanna read it! :)

_Guest said: 'What are they planning and can I take it without going onto a feels overload? ASDFGHJKL! HE LOVES HER! I still can't get over that. I swear I fan girl over this more that I do the actual show.'  
_- Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter then! :P You do? That's so cool! I squeal at every Auslly moment on the show THEY'RE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER QEUORZDFKN BASKJZUOEFJDNM BUT WHAT ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER WHY DID THEY HAVE TO BREAK UP THE VERY SECOND THEY GOT TOGETHER WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME DISNEY WHYYY

_romancefanficnerd said: 'Oh my goodness, I am absolutely beating my self up from not being able to read these last 6 chapters. I mean there were so many parts that i laughed my butt off from and a lot of parts that just showed how amazing of a writer you are. And i believe that Fanfiction should, in addition to favoriting your favorite stories and authors, should also have a favorite story/ author ELITE , cause i know you would be in everyone's. But right now there is thing that I hate about your story:  
And that is that they haven't created any human words that I could use to describe this story cause phenomenal and absolutely amazing aren't doing this amazing story justice. And I recommend that you put this fantastic story in some kind of contest, cause we all know you would win. That about sums up only about half of your amazingness and btw, Austin's diary entries and the way you write Ally's point of view is PURE GOLD!  
And I want you to know that even though I already follow/favorite this story and you, I still click on those buttons every time.'  
_- Wow thanks for the loooong review and kind words! You have no idea how happy your review made me haha :D Thank you thank you thank you you're too sweet!

WE GOT MORE THAN 500 REVIEWS! 600 HERE WE GOOOO. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next! You can expect a longer-than-life author's note in the last chapter!

I still can't believe this story is ending. i iz crie-ing


	20. Chapter 20

**Download the PDF/ePub version of The To-Do List at anxofdoom . tumblr . com!**

* * *

"I believe this is yours," I said, pulling out a yellow notebook from my purse and handing it over to Austin. His eyes twinkled as he realized what it was – it was his Spongebob-coated diary that he impulsively entrusted to me not too long ago.

We were on the flight back from New York to Miami. We had a really good trip – after Austin killed it on stage three days ago, we finally had some time to explore the beautiful city and Austin also got the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to perform on The Helen Show!

He flipped through the diary and we read some of the entries together, my cheeks flushing red and my heartbeat quickening every time I saw him write about how much he loved me. I can't believe it took us so many years to get together but I'm glad we were finally where we were today.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" he asked. I nodded and reached into my purse again and handed him a black pen. He smiled and flipped to the last page of the diary, which was blank.

He passed me the blindfold he nicked from the hotel room and instructed me to wear it until he was done. I reluctantly complied. I was extremely curious to find out what he did not want me to see.

While I was waiting for that slowpoke to be done with whatever he was doing that he didn't want me to see, my mind drifted off to college. Austin told me that he was accepted into MUNY on early decision as well, so it looked like we were going to college together! Maybe we could be room-mates. Wink wink.

"Done!" Austin crowed triumphantly as he ripped off my blindfold and shoved the diary into my face.

"Ow! Not too close, Austin!" I scolded. I took the diary out of his hands and held it at a comfortable distance away from my eyes and read what was written on the page.

* * *

_January 4, 2013_

2012 ended on a perfect note and 2013 began with a perfect kiss. Turns out, Ally has loved me for as long as I've loved her. We're now officially a couple! Words can't describe how happy I am now, with that beautiful lady as my girlfriend.

Love truly does exist after all. Life is perfect.

Ally Dawson + Austin Moon forever!

I sound like a freaking third grader.

I serenaded Ally at my Times Square show with that song I've been working on. It was a little too public but it was the timing was just right. Aren't I just the perfect boyfriend?

Thank you for being mine, Ally, I will cherish you forever and ever and ever. I love you.

* * *

I smiled as I read the entry. I pecked him on the lips before taking the pen and adding a sentence at the end of his entry:

_I love you too, Austin._

* * *

Team Austin walked out of the Miami International Airport as two couples and one single ginger. Trish and Adam were holding hands, Austin and I were holding hands and Dez was walking alone, texting someone with a goofy grin surfacing on his face.

Austin and I weren't the only ones who found love during our short trip to New York. Dez and Chantel hit it off really well and they exchanged numbers. I'd even go as far to say that Dez and Chantel had a _thing _going on!

Dantel/Chez, anyone?

Austin held my left hand with his right hand while his left hand and my right hand pushed our baggage cart out of the luggage belt area and into the arrival hall. We were all greeted by Austin's parents and my dad, who rushed over to hug us and congratulated us on our success.

My dad was the first one to notice the difference between Austin and me. He looked down at our entwined hands, held up his hands to his mouth, gasped loudly and squealed.

"Could it be? Is it true? You and Austin?" he squealed as I nodded. "Oh honey, congratulations to you both!" he said dramatically as he consumed Austin and me in a hug. Mike and Mimi, Austin's parents, were pleasantly surprised as well and came to hug all of us along with Trish, Adam and Dez. Oh, I loved group hugs.

They were on the plane from the mattress convention back to Miami during Austin's performance so I guess they didn't have the chance to watch his amazing gig as well as his public love confession.

"Wait 'til I tell your mom about this! She'll be happy-dancing with all the apes!" my dad said, pulling out his phone to text her. My mom was still in Africa on her sabbatical and she would only be back in June.

We went for a quick dinner at mickey d's before our parents chauffeured – I mean, drove – us all home.

* * *

Austin and I were studying for the finals in my bedroom. Finals were starting next week and due to our busy schedules and Austin's new-found fame, we hadn't had much time to study.

Stupid _x_. Stop hiding so I can find you already!

Seriously though, math was an extremely weird subject. All the questions were impossible to solve. For example:

_Charlie has a friend named Paul. Paul has another friend named Sam. Sam has a friend named Tiffany. Tiffany's mom is named Sally. Find the area of all their houses combined, the probability of Paul winning a soccer match and the probability of Charlie being an alien from Mars._

Okay, I'm over-exaggerating but you get my point. They don't give you any information at all and then they expect you to solve it as if it were magic. How are we even supposed to apply it in real life? Who on earth even goes to a track, splits it into two semi-circles and one rectangle, measures the radius of the semi-circles and length of the rectangle and finds the area of the entire track?

"Let's take a break. I'm tired of math," Austin groaned, stretching out his arms with a yawn. "Let's do your hair!"

"What?" I asked unsurely, not sure if I heard it right. Did my boyfriend, the keyword being BOY-friend, just say that he wanted to style my hair?

He grabbed a hairbrush from the dresser and brushed my long brown hair. He held my hair up in a ponytail and coiled my hair to form a bun. He took one of the Silly Bandz he always wore on his wrist and tied it into a bun.

"Ta-da!" he sang, licking his lips as he took a picture of my hairdo with his iPhone and showed it to me.

It was actually pretty good. I looked at him questioningly. "How'd you learn how to style a girl's hair?"

"I fake-dated Beth so we had to hang out during our 'dates' and she taught me how to do it."

"Oh," I said softly, not wanting to remember the events of what happened two months before we got together. Austin noticed the change in my mood and put an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey hey, Ally, Beth doesn't matter to me. You do," he said and rubbed circles on my back in an assuring manner. "You're the only one I love."

I grinned and kissed him right on the lips. Every kiss we shared felt like it was our first kiss – every kiss was different and I could feel our love for each other growing with every second our lips made contact, as if we didn't already love each other enough.

Ally's YAYs of the Day:

1. Austin

2. Kit Kat

3. Twitter (Austin reached three million followers!)

4. Austin

I was in sheer bliss. Every second I spent with Austin filled me with felicity. And to think the push that we needed to achieve this came from an idiotic plan devised by two goof-heads called _The To-Do List_.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

IT'S THE END! Boy, I'm gonna miss Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez and Adam so much! Especially Adam, since he's not on the actual TV show.

I hoped you liked the story - you can download it by going over to my Tumblr page (anxofdoom . tumblr . com). The download link will should be in the latest post. If it isn't, go to the 'Stories' page and download it from there.

Thank you for all your support - I'm going to reply to as many reviewers as I can :) If you want to contact me & want a reply, ask me a question on ask fm at ask . fm / anxofdoom or tweet me at anxofdoom! Of course, please leave all your reviews here and let me know what you thought of this entire story! Let's try to get to 600 reviews on the last chapter!

There have been lots of requests for sequels - I wasn't originally planning on doing anything more to this story because I like the way I left it off but... if this story surpasses 600 reviews and if there's a high demand for it (AKA REVIEW YOUR BUTTS OFF AND BEG ME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA), I will do an epilogue!

I love you all and thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this entire journey!

_xIT'S-TAMxx said: 'I was, well, am, facetiming my best friend as I read this and I couldn't stop awwwwh-ing and my friend, although she already knows I'm crazy insane, now thinks that I am on something. This was adorable! .'  
_- That's so cool! Is she an Auslly shipper as well?

_RossLover2013 said: 'NOOO IT CAN'T END! I WILL CRY... maybe. Its so good though. brilliant chapter. i keep waiting for a reply to my review so i can feel special but that hasn't happened :( oh well i still love you'  
_- I love you too! Please don't cry or I'll start crying and everyone'll start crying and the world will flood and we'll all die in the tear apocalypse!

_Singer103 said: 'Nooo! The fanfic is ending! I remember the first time the first 3 chapters of this fanfiction were made! It was the beginning of an amazing, wonderful, and awesome fanfiction! Keep on writing! :D'  
_- Right? It seems like it was only yesterday that I penned the very first chapter of this story and got my first review! I will - follow me & you'll receive alerts when I have new stories up!

_oh my auslly said: 'Hey! I know u have never seen me review but I've been reading this whole time! I absolutely love this story:) u really are an AmAZE writer! I'm literally BEGGING u, u HAVE to make a sequel!;) I will NOT live with out one!:) update soon;) oh my auslly a.k.a Madi3'  
_- Now I have! Thank you! Unfortunately, I don't think I will make a sequel but if I get to 600 reviews and if people ask for it, I might make one final epilogue ;)

_lolsmileyface27 said: 'omg I swear I need an so... I just.. anyways when he asked her out on the pickles I just cried and cried. kay bye'  
_- I wish Austin would do that to Ally on the show! That'd be so sweet!

_XxRauraXAusllyxX said: 'Next chapter is the last chapter!? Noooooooo D: You really like to torture me don't you? :( Will there be a sequel? IM GOING TO DIE!'  
_- I don't like torture people but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end! No sequel but as mentioned in a comment above, if I get to 600 reviews and if people ask for it, I might make one final epilogue! :D

_Amanda said: 'OMG THIS IS JUST WONDERFUL, AMAZING, FANTASTIC, ETC! Also I just found out that there is a movie called The To Do List! I thought that was funny because of this story. Of course it has a different plot and it won't be as good as your story!'  
_- Aww thanks for the nice words! There is? I'll have to check it out then! What's it about?

_raeganb123 said: 'Awww the next chapter's the last. What am I supposed to read now?! Anywho, update soon!'  
_- Read the ebook version of this story! anxofdoom . tumblr . com hehe sorry for the shameless self-plugging

_Guest said: 'Is there gonna be a sequel ? Or are you already writing another story ? I need to read more stuff of yours cause you are AWESOMELY AWESOME :P ! Update soon, so I can lock up in my room and cry for hours bc "The To-Do List" is over ...'  
_- Please don't cry, I feel sad when people cry because of me :( Honestly, I'm still racking my brains for another story because this story was like a miracle to me, just like how Gangnam Style was a miracle to PSY. I don't think I can possibly top this story but I'll try! I may write a couple of one-shots before my next multi-chapter though! Follow me on twitter at anxofdoom or subscribe to author alert to keep a look out for new stories!

_Chantel said: 'OMG I would so do something like that! But i'm not that girly. But HEY I GOT TO HUG AND TALK TO AUSTIN MOON!'  
_- Hope you enjoyed it! I wonder what you did with those carrots and Louis Tomlinson's dressing room though...

That's all from me! Thank you all and see you in my next story! Love you!


	21. Chapter 21

I groaned as I moved the handle of the mop, allowing the mop head to swish on the parquet tiles of the room. If there was anything in the world I hated more than horror movies, it was doing chores. Unfortunately, now that I was living without my parents, I had to do everything on my own.

Sure, Austin would help out sometimes, but he was a superstar. He was always out during the day and sometimes, he would be out of town for weeks or for months for tours and promotional trips. Thank goodness he couldn't act to save his life or he would be MIA even more for movie shoots.

After I was done mopping the living room, I walked over to the piece of paper pinned up on the refrigerator and checked off 'Mop the house.'

I scanned through the to-do list to find that I only had one more chore left on the list before I was done for the day – re-organizing the bedroom. Since the bedroom was already pretty tidy, this ought to be easy.

I slowly climbed up the stairs to the bedroom and opened the big wooden door to reveal a 600 square foot master bedroom with a king-sized bed, a 55-inch LED television screen, posters and other things you'd expect to find in a bedroom. Oh, and a little pink cot.

I smiled as I walked over to the cot. We had embellished the cot with pink bed-sheets and pink glitter on the exterior. I sat on the couch next to the cot and cradled my big tummy.

"I can't wait for you to see your new home, leggers," I said as I stroked my tummy. I felt two little feet kicking and smiled as I relished the moment. I was six and a half months along and it wouldn't be long before little leggers came into this world. Of course, we weren't going to name our daughter leggers – we hadn't decided on a name for her yet so we decided to nickname her leggers, since she kicked so much with those powerful legs of hers.

I pulled out a large box from under the couch. When Austin and I moved into our house in Northridge, CA, we had some things that weren't useful to us anymore that we should've discarded but chose to keep for sentiment's sake. I hadn't looked in that box in two years!

Rummaging through the box, I found things like Austin's lucky underwear (eww), three of Dez's pants (Dez used to give Austin his pants… don't ask. I don't even know why Austin kept them), our used protection from our wedding night (I blushed furiously when I saw it), the keys to Austin's first car, the scores for Austin's first single, my songbook/diary, etc.

And then I found a black book with the words 'The To-Do List' scrawled on the cover. I chuckled when I recalled all the memories and drama that resulted from this book. I read through it and saw the names of different girls. I remembered how I would try to hook Austin up with various girls while secretly crushing on him. And now look at me, I've been married to this idiot for two years and I'm carrying his daughter in my womb.

I blushed when I thought about how he had asked me out all those years ago at his Times Square show. That was the best night of my life, apart from the night he proposed and the night we got married, of course. Wink wink.

Our first year after high school sucked. Austin's career had become extremely successful and he had to move to Los Angeles although he had already been accepted into MUNY in New York. He had no choice but to turn down MUNY and attend USC instead (where he received a full scholarship despite his abysmal grades). They had a good music program too. I, on the other hand, attended MUNY without him and eventually transferred to USC to be closer to Austin, Trish and Dez. They were all in LA for college and while I was pursuing my dreams in MUNY, I realized that I could do that in any university and that restricting myself to just MUNY wasn't really a good idea.

Austin proposed when we were 19 and we moved in to Northridge, a nice little neighborhood in LA, when we were 20. We finally tied the knot when we were 21 and all our family and friends flew in from Miami to attend this event. It was tough organizing the wedding since Austin had gotten pretty famous and security was extremely tight to ensure our privacy but it was still a magical night for both of us in more ways than one, if you know what I mean.

"Whatcha looking at, liger?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the blonde whose face has been plastered on billboards and magazine covers all over the world. The blonde I'm lucky enough to call my husband.

I held up the black book and he blushed fervently. He took the book out of my hands and sat himself next to me. He flipped the book to the last page, surprising me when he peeled open that page to reveal two pages.

"I sealed two pages to make it seem like one page because I didn't want anyone to see this," he whispered to me as he pointed to the contents of the hidden page.

On that secret page was Austin's 16 year old handwriting:

TO-LOVE LIST:  
Ally Dawson  
-end of list-

I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss my husband on the lips. He put one hand on my waist and another on my tummy and I could feel little leggers kicking in excitement.

All was well in the Moon household.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

As promised, here is the epilogue to The To-Do List! Thank you all so, so, so, so much for your support! It's been almost 3 months since the story ended but I still get review and favorite alerts so THANK YOU EVERYONE!

I must apologize for taking such a long time to upload the epilogue, school has been insane for me. I hope you guys still remember me, haha. I know the epilogue isn't really good but... sigh... I tried!

So, this is where our journey with The To-Do List ends. But fret not, I will be back with a new story! I don't know when it'll be up but I promise, I will be back with a new story!_  
_

I'm just curious - who downloaded the PDF/ePub version of the story? Let me know if you did! If you haven't, it's available on anxofdoom . tumblr . com.

Once again, thank you everyone for your support & I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 3 OF AUSTIN & ALLY!

_nerdychick316 said: 'I love the story, thank you so much! I shared it with my friend and her reaction to chapter 6 was priceless! Her name is Lily and she is straight so thank you for making me laugh my head off, and her with her crazy reaction!'  
_- Hahaha what did she do?

_R5Forever said: 'I think you just explained all my math problems. No joke lol. Anyway BAHA why must all the good stories end so quickly? It was almost yesterday that I first read this story! :( Anyway PLEASE write a sequel! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE'  
_- Right? Math is TORTUROUS (though it's my best subject at school)! Unfortunately I'm not writing a sequel but here's an epilogue for ya! And stay tuned to my new story/stories.

_Guest said: 'Seriously though, they should make this a movie. Your writing is absolute magnificent and it has great humor too. Keep writing , it is something you're good at (;'  
_- Thank you, it's really nice of you to say that :) There was recently a movie titled 'The To-Do List'! Not sure what it's about though. It would be really cool if they made it a movie! I would love to direct it and OMG I WOULD GET TO WORK WITH LAURA AND ROSS AND CALUM AND RAINI OFJQHTEIOFIEWFJDS

_Guest said: 'This story is just amazing. I'd love for you to do a sequel, lol I don't want it to end! Definitely one of the best fanfictions ever, im serious! Please please PLEASE continue, and thanks so much for writing this story. Best 20 chapters ever!'  
_- My pleasure! Aww thank you I do try lol

_Auslly-and-food-are-my-life said: 'What if the disney guy was Ross. Haha'  
_- I actually intended for it to be Ross! I was going to write something like, 'That Ross Lynch guy from that Disney show' but I decided not to hurt his reputation because he was doing such a vile act in the story.

_AmityStarrlight said: 'You had me pull an all-nighter for this amazing story! And trust me, that is rare... I'm really happy that Austin and Ally are finally together, BTW his spongebob diary was really cute! By far, this is one of the best A&A stories I've ever read. So keep up the good work :D'  
_- An all-nighter? Why wasn't I invited?! :( Thanks for spending the entire night reading this story! And thansk for the kind words!

For the last time, goodbye and I love you all :D


End file.
